Cry Wolfe
by FarmerBill
Summary: She was supposed to be a lone wolf, but then she met Steve and it didn't seem so terrible to not be alone. The story of the very first super soldier - and all the heartbreak, hatred, laughter, and love that comes with living too long. Mature Themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Early in the year 1914, it was clear that a war was close to breaking out._

 _A young German scientist was approached by the government, and asked to develop a serum, capable of creating soldiers of the highest calibre and power. He was naïve and trusting, believing that his government meant only to protect his people – in the case of any terrible action. He began development right away, considering the abilities that would make a powerful soldier._

 _The serum tested well on various animals, and so they were marked to go forward with human trials. Drunk on success, he didn't stop to consider the ramifications of testing on humans so soon. A poor family volunteered their oldest son, Karl Wolfe. He was 14, and had a new baby sister, Adeline. He was happy to try out the serum, eager to prove his worth as a German, and to provide for his family._

 _Unfortunately, something went wrong._

 _Some external variable had caused the serum to backfire. Where once was a young, handsome boy, stood a twisted brute – tall and strong – but deformed._

 _Dr. Abraham Erskine was determined to rectify his mistake, but by that time, the war had already started. There was nothing to do, but to shut the boy away and work harder on the formula – as he was under the immense pressure of the war._

 _Finally, as the war drew to a close, and the Treaty of Versailles was drawn up – it was finished. A different version of the serum was ready. Instead of focussing simply on increasing the strength and size of an individual – it would draw from what native ability and personality the person already had, and amplified it somewhat. It would change them physically of course, but his main point was to allow the serum to bond with the cells more than completely change them._

 _There were no volunteers – as there was no reward for doing so. At a loss, Erskine and government officials turned to the Wolfe family. After much deliberation and pressure, the parents were forced to give up their only other child._

 _5-year-old Adeline went without much fuss – thinking only of meeting her brother again._

 _The Dr. was torn, but he had to give her the serum. He began in tiny doses, enough for her body to get used to it. He watched as her sickly body began to get healthier – eyes sparkling, cheeks rosier. Then it was time for the full transformation._

 _The terrified look in her eyes as he hooked her up to the machines was enough to make any man cry – and he did – but he could not stop now._

 _The little girl's screams echoed around the base and lodged themselves in everyone's darkest nightmares._

* * *

 _1929, Stützpunkt X (Base X, undisclosed location, Germany)_

" _Ugh_!"

There was a loud grunt and thud as a body went crashing against the cement wall. There was the sickening sound of ribs snapping, but almost as soon as they had, they started to mend again.

15-year-old Adeline Wolfe pushed herself off the ground, and stood tall, turning to face her opponent. Well. Opponents.

The five men facing her readied themselves – but Adeline held back, waiting for them to make the first move this time. Finally, the tense atmosphere made the one on the far right jump forward. Adeline met him halfway.

In an unnaturally high jump, she met him in the air, and wrapped a hand around his throat, crushing it under her weight as they collapsed to the floor. She was rolling off him quickly, and swept her legs around, connecting solidly with two of them, and making them fall. She jumped up, and stomped hard on their ankles. There were two loud snaps and they screamed.

Adeline turned to the last two, and ran at them. She managed to hit one of them in the solar-plexus and he went down gasping. The other, however, tripped her. She went crashing down with him on top of her, raining down desperate blows. Her nose was shattered, and her lips were split by the time she managed to collect herself.

She ripped her arms out from under his knees, and grasped his skull. He yelped as she squeezed harder. She threw him away from her, and stood up, feeling the prickle of tissue knitting back together. She turned to look at the observation room, to let them know that she was ready to be escorted back to her room.

To her surprise there was another man standing beside the Dr. He was unfamiliar and gave her a weird feeling. He turned and muttered something to the Dr.

The Dr. looked uncomfortable but leant into the in-room microphone. "Wolfe. Finish him." Adeline took a step back in surprise. She'd never been told to… to kill. She shook her head – sure that this was a mistake. The Dr. looked apologetic – even sad. "Wolfe. You will not be told again. Kill. Him."

Adeline twitched at the hard tone. The door behind her slid open, and guards in heavy armour stepped in, holding the dreaded Taser sticks. She looked back to the Dr. and the man beseechingly. Behind her, they stepped forward threateningly. She shook her head violently, stepping forward and away from them.

" _Bekommen Sie." Get her._

They were on top of her before she could react. Thousands of volts of electricity coursed through her, and her cells revolted, unable to heal her as they were assaulted by electricity. Taking advantage of her cells state, a few of them began hitting her. It hurt, and she couldn't heal herself. Blood began trickling out of cuts opened by the metal knuckles of the men. Finally, another order made them stand, and turn off the electricity.

She coughed weakly, and blood spattered next to her mouth.

Finally, her body slowly began to pick itself back together, and she could feel her wounds slowly knitting back together.

" _Töte ihn." Kill him._ " _Tötet ihn jetzt, oder er wird zu Tode gefoltert werden." Kill him now, or he will be tortured to death._

Adeline closed her eyes in resignation. She couldn't allow that to happen. Slowly, and painfully, she pushed herself up off the floor, bones cracking painfully.

She walked over to the man, and he looked at her with tear-filled eyes. She swallowed thickly, and placed her hands on either side of his head. He grasped her wrists, and gabbled something in Russian. His voice was obscured by sobs but she picked up enough.

" _Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста... У меня есть семья." Please. Please... I have a family._

Her breathing picked up, and tears welled up in her own eyes. She looked at him desperately. " _Мне очень жаль... Мне так жаль..." I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…_

He began wailing, and she closed her eyes, breath rasping in her throat. Finally, she opened her eyes, and with a quick jerk, snapped his neck. He fell back, lifeless eyes staring into hers. Adeline let out a strangled sob, and collapsed back herself. She couldn't stop looking at him. She was distantly aware of words filtering in through the speakers, and then she was lifted roughly, and dragged from the training room. As she was jerked slightly, her fixed gaze fell on the tall brown haired man. He was smiling.

* * *

Adeline didn't sleep.

Every so often, a guard would enter and tell her to go to sleep, but she couldn't. All she could see was the man's eyes, staring right through her.

Again, her door slid open. This time, it wasn't an armoured guard, but the familiar face of doctor Erskine. He looked troubled.

" _Wie geht es dir?" how are you?_ He sat down next to her on her thin cot. She couldn't speak. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but fell silent again. Finally, he looked at her. " _Es tut mir leid für das, was Sie zu tun hatte. Wenn es auf mich zu..." I am sorry for what you had to do. If it was up to me..._ he sighed. " _Ich kann nur meine Entschuldigung bieten, und etwas zum Schlafen." I can offer only my apologies, and something to help you sleep._

Adeline turned to look at him, and nodded slightly. He pulled out a small syringe, filled with clear liquid. She closed her eyes as he slid it into her neck, feeling her body trying to heal around it. Almost immediately, lethargy weighed her down.

" _Ich werde versuchen, bekommen Sie heraus, wenig ein." I will try and get you out, little one._

Her world faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

_August 19_ _th_ _, 1934, Oath of Allegiance to the Führer und Reichskanzler, in the Reichsparteitagsgelände (Reich Party Congress Grounds)_

Adeline stood silently behind the tall form of the positively buzzing Johann Schmidt. He was looking directly at the raised form of Hitler on his podium. He was shouting his usual fascist speech, but this time – he had something in mind for the assembled people. An Oath of Allegiance.

He was to become Leader and Chancellor of Germany.

Adeline's face betrayed no emotion, but inside she was seething. While she wanted Germany back to its former glory as much as the next person – the way Hitler was going about it was wrong. The victimisation of the Jews, gypsies, homosexuals and disabled population was more than slightly horrifying. Everything had been building momentum as well. Something was coming, and the young super-soldier wasn't sure if she wanted to know what it was.

She had only one true ally within the station – Abraham Erskine – but even he was getting flighty. He'd been discussing leaving with his family. He'd offered for her to come, and she was undecided. What if they were caught? She couldn't die – so far as they could tell – but he could, and so could his family.

The risk was too big.

They needed to plan, consider all options.

" ** _HEIL HITLER!_** "

The sudden roar from the crowd startled her out of her thoughts. Automatically, she raised her arm in salute. The man raised his hand in supplication, and they quieted down. Then he began reading the Civil Servant Oath, and the hairs on the back of her neck began prickling.

" ** _Ich schwöre: Ich werde dem Führer des Deutschen Reiches und Volkes Adolf Hitler treu und gehorsam sein, die Gesetze beachten, und meine Amtspflichten gewissenhaft erfüllen, so wahr mir Gott helfe!"_**

 ** _"_** _So wahr mir Gott helfe_ _ **."**_ _So help me God._ Adeline echoed faintly, whisper disappearing in the cheers of thousands.

She looked up to see Schmitt staring at her. Uneasily, she lowered her gaze. She could feel his burning stare on the back of her head.

* * *

 _January 11_ _th_ _, 1935, German-Swiss Border, 12:36 am_

 _"Eile! Eile!" Hurry! Hurry!_

The 21-year-old's voice was harsh with stress. She tugged the 7-year old boy by his hand. Little Thomas Erskine looked behind to his father, who gave him an encouraging nod.

Their transport across Lake Constance had made it very clear that they would leave at exactly 1:30am, with or without them.

As Thomas stumbled again, Adeline growled, and scooped the young boy up, heaving him across her shoulders. Behind them, Elsie, Abraham's three-year old daughter began to cry. Their mother, Suzanne tried desperately to comfort her, but Adeline's sharp hearing had already picked up on noise from up ahead.

She stopped dead, nearly causing Abraham to stumble into her. " _Was ist es?" What is it?_ He hissed. She held up a hand, and he shut up. She passed Thomas to Abraham. Adeline strained her vision, stepping back, and put a hand over the toddler's mouth muffling her cries. She motioned to Suzanne, and she nodded, replacing Adeline's hand with her own, as the soldier stepped forward.

She reached for her colt pistol, and pulled it out slowly, automatically checking the cartridges. It was full. There were voices up ahead. She took a deep breath.

" _Warten Sie hier." Wait here._ She said shortly, and slipped into the bush. Through the trees she could see the tall fence with its small door, and beyond that, a group of about 5 soldiers that should have been patrolling. They were playing cards, and smoking, cigarettes easy targets in the dark. She stepped out of the brush slightly, and raised the pistol, closing one eye slightly as she took aim. She couldn't see or hear any others around that could trigger the alarm.

She steadied herself, falling back into the removed state she used when she killed. She had taken only a few more lives since… since 1929.

She breathed once, and then pulled the trigger, body absolutely still, as she fired five times in quick succession. The bodies fell backwards.

Then she realized that the chatter and laughter was still going. She frowned, and looking around, crept quietly towards the fence. She made quick work of the simple lock on the door, and slipped through, body low to the ground as the lighthouse beam swept over her.

She reached the small table, and gasped as the light illuminated a small radio, emitting the laughter and chatter. She looked around at the fallen soldiers, and choked as she realized what they were.

Dummies lay on the ground, the still lit cigarettes smoking slightly. Her eyelids fluttered rapidly as she tried to make sense of the situation.

The click of a safety trigger going off behind her made her freeze. She raised her hands in surrender.

" _Dreh dich um. Langsam." Turn around. Slowly._

Adeline did as she was asked, standing slowly. The light fell upon her and stayed there, blinding her for a second. Then her eyes adjusted and she made out the form of a helmetless soldier. Her eyes darted to the helmeted dummies. So there were four more somewhere. Possibly more.

This was a trap.

Her heart jumped into her throat and she looked towards the forest, beyond the fence. She looked back at the soldier, and he scowled, thrusting his long rifle at her. " _Lass deine Waffe fallen." Drop your weapon._ Adeline began lowering her hand clutching the gun. Then in one quick movement, she threw the pistol at him, hitting him in the chest. Her other hand went to her belt and whipped out a knife, which she darted forward and shoved into his neck. He let out a gurgle as warm blood spilled over her hands. She breathed through her nose.

Then a resounding bang rent the air, and white hot pain in the middle of her spine made her collapse. She was still conscious as her spine was shattered, and the bullet went right through her. She felt herself fading, and tried to stay awake, even as her cells near screamed with the effort of keeping her conscious, and healing her. She panted, tears spilling of their own accord.

 _Sniper on the lighthouse_. She thought disjointedly. _Probably waiting for them. The others. Hunting them down…_


	3. Chapter 3

She regained feeling her arms, and with a yell of pain and effort, shoved the soldier off her. She was red with his and her own blood. Finally, she stumbled upright, ducking as another shot bounced off the ground near her. She turned, and ran back into the forest.

A scream made her change direction, running for where the noise came from. She panted, and saw the family huddled in the clearing, surrounded by the other four. With no real thought running through her head, she kept her pace, and ran straight into the soldier closest to her.

He went down with a cry of alarm, and she yanked his rifle off him, rolling under his body as the others shot at her, making the bullets hit their comrade instead. He jerked. She shoved him off her, and was up and firing before they could react. Two dropped, and the last one ran at her wildly, shoving the blade at the end of his rifle deep into her gut. She grunted in pain, and as he laughed wildly, brought her own rifle up and under his chin. She fired and his head exploded, and she was showered in blood and gore. He dropped, rifle blade pulling out halfway. She heaved a breath, and pulled it out the rest of the way. Abraham rushed over to her, and the two children cowered into their mother at the sight of her. She waved him off.

 _"Es war eine Falle. Es wird mehr kommen werden." It was a trap. There'll be more coming._ She said lowly. He nodded, face set, and picked up the rifle still shining with her blood. She shook her head. _"Wir können nicht durch den Zaun gehen, gibt es ein Sniper auf den Leuchtturm." We can't go through the fence, there's a sniper on the lighthouse._

 _"Was können wir tun?" What can we do?_ Abraham's voice was desperate, as he looked at his terrified family. Adeline checked her blood spattered watch.

" _Sie haben 40 Minuten, bis das Boot verlässt. Holen Sie sich Ihre Familie rund um den Zaun." You have forty minutes until the boat leaves. Get your family around the fence._ Adeline set her shoulders, and hefted the rifle. " _Ich werde sie weg halten." I'll hold them off._

Abraham shook his head violently. " _Nein, nein! Du musst kommen-" No. No! You must come-_

Adeline cut him off. " _Sie verschwenden Zeit. Geh, jetzt." You're wasting time. Go, now._ She gave him a push towards his family. He looked back at her, torn. " _Gehen_!" _GO!_

He nodded once, and stumbled towards his family, pushing them towards the trees. As they disappeared, Adeline could hear boots and shouting coming towards her. She picked up all the weapons from the felled soldiers around her, and jumped, catching hold of a tree branch, and hauling herself up.

She readied herself near the trunk, aiming the rifle carefully. About a minute later, the first two soldiers ran into the clearing. She fired, two clean shots through the neck. They collapsed and she readied herself, as shouts of caution came to her. Five ran out together, firing wildly into the clearing. She fired down from her position, but not before one of them managed to shout out; " _In den Bäumen!" In the trees!_

She cursed, and shot him, and he dropped like a stone. The next couple of soldiers were careful, and began firing on her before they entered her sightline. They couldn't see her either, but a few lucky shots buried themselves into her shoulder and stomach. She growled, and dropped to the ground, and began walking forward, firing into the brush on the other side. There were yelps and cries of pain, and then she was rushed. They abandoned their guns, clearly concerned about hitting one of their own in the close quarters. She dropped into a crouch, and began slashing at any who got close, with a knife clutched in each hand. Distracted by the soldiers in front of her, she didn't notice a pair sneak past her. In a lull, she turned, and saw them. Her eyes widened, and she dived for a rifle, picking it up, and firing. They dropped like stones from the direct head shots. She allowed herself a quick moment of pride, chest heaving and blood dripping onto the forest floor.

Then an engine roared behind, and she turned, and was sent flying by a direct hit by an armoured truck. She felt about half of the bones in her body turn to mush. Her skull was cracked, and she couldn't fight against the blackness that overcame her. The last thing she saw was the familiar silhouette of Schmitt stalking towards her.

* * *

The slap resounded around the trees, and the slumped form of Adeline jerked once before her eyes opened slowly. She groaned as pain rushed through her. The soldier that had slapped her quickly shoved a needle in her neck, and liquid coursed through her, and it froze her. She couldn't move, but she was wide awake, and still very aware of her still healing body as she was hauled upright and held up by two soldiers. As her head cleared slightly, she saw who was kneeling in the middle of the clearing.

She let out a slobbering grunt of horror at the Erskine family, heads lowered and tears streaming down the children's faces. She tried to rip herself out of the grips of the soldiers, but only succeeded in twitching slightly.

Schmitt prowled around them, finally ending up in front of Abraham. He crouched and smiled warmly, before his hand whipped out and grasped the man around the throat. He winced but made no sound. " _Oh, Herr Doktor. Sie versuchten nicht zu verlassen, waren Sie?" Oh, doctor. You weren't trying to leave, were you?_ He tutted, and waggled a finger in the man's face. " _Sie haben sicherlich nicht die Erlaubnis zu verlassen. Der Führer ist noch nicht mit dir, Arzt durchgeführt." You certainly don't have permission to leave. The Führer is not done with you yet, doctor._ He sighed. _"Während Sie zu wichtig, um Schäden sind, müssen eine gewisse Form der Strafe erlassen warden." Whilst you are too important to damage, some form of punishment must be enacted._ His gaze fell upon the cowering children. " _Wer wird es sein, Herr Doktor? Deine Frau? Dein Sohn? Deine Tochter?" Who will it be, Doctor? Your wife? Your son? Your daughter?_

Adeline strained forward. He could not be serious? He would harm children? No!

"Naaaarrrnnn!" the word was ripped from her throat, barely understandable. Schmitt raised his eyebrows, and turned to look at her.

" _Nein?" No?_ He cocked his head slightly. " _Haben Sie für diese Menschen kümmern?" Do you care for these people?_ He walked towards her, and ran his fingers gently down her face and neck, and lust flared in his eyes. " _Möchten Sie ihren Platz einnehmen? Würden Sie alle ihre Strafe auf sich nehmen?" Would you take their place? Would you take all of their punishment onto yourself?_

Adeline looked at Abraham who was staring at her, a half-pleading, half-horrified look in his eyes. She looked back at Schmitt who was still staring at her hungrily. Slowly, she forced her drug filled body to nod once. Schmitt closed his eyes, and inhaled sharply, leaning close to her. He bit down lightly on her bottom lip, and then pressed his lips to her ear. _"Vier Tage Folter zu Ehren jedes Erskine. Vier Tage zusammen." Four days of torture in honour of each Erskine. Four days together._

Then he pulled away from her, and her tense body slumped. Abraham looked at her with tear-filled eyes. " _Danke_." _Thank you._ He mouthed.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see anymore.

" _Kommen Sie, Doktor. Es gibt Arbeit zu tun." Come, Doctor. There is work to do._

Schmitt's voice echoed in her skull.


	4. Chapter 4

_January 15_ _th_ _, 1935, Torture Room, Stützpunkt X (Base X, undisclosed location, Germany)_

The screams echoed through the base and could be heard even in the laboratories three floors above.

Adeline blinked desperately, trying to see, but the holes where her eyes used to be only sizzled with the acid that had eaten away at her eyes. She screamed again – the pain nothing compared to the panic of having lost her sight.

" _Shhhhh. Shhhh, der Schatz." Darling._ Schmitt's voice came from somewhere above her. "Only a few minutes until they come back." He had taken to using English, as if he wanted to practise. Then there was the disgusting feeling of his lips on hers. She squirmed under lip, but because of the restraints, was unable to get away, so she bit him. Hard. Blood spurted into her mouth, and her reared back, cursing. The sharp feeling of a scalpel in her stomach made her scream again. "Stupid bitch!" he hissed. There was the sound of heavy breathing, and it slowed, as if her calming himself. "You have… great spirit. But I have great patience." He caressed her bare chest. "I will break you yet, _der schatz."_

Her half-repaired eyelids slid closed.

"Now. I wish to see at what rate your body repairs and replaces your vital organs." His voice was cheerful as he started peeling back her skin. She arched her back, and let out another long painful scream.

* * *

Abraham placed his head in his hands as another drawn out scream reached him. It tapered off at the end, as if her throat had been cut. Maybe it had been.

It was silent, and he took the momentary peace to finish writing his letter to the British agent. Peggy Carter had promised him she could get him, his family, _and_ Adeline out – if he cooperated with the government to create another army of super soldiers. But Schmitt was pushing him. He wanted a stronger serum for himself. He was hardly impressed with the only mildly increased strength and speed of Adeline, and although her healing was something of miracles, he wanted more for himself.

He folded the letter tightly, and shoved it down his pants. If they found it...

Another wail reached him, and he lowered his head.

* * *

 _November 9_ _th_ _, 1938, Kristallnacht or The Night of Broken Glass._

Adeline put on the supplied blue and white checked skirt methodically, doing up the buttons on the cream blouse automatically. The matching blue cardigan had little embroidered white flowers on it. It was the first time in many years that she'd worn something other than a uniform or hospital gown.

Finally, the door to her room was opened, and her handler, a high ranking officer, that she knew the face of – but not the name – stood in civilian clothing as well. She frowned.

What new nightmare had been cooked up?

She was led to the barracks on the surface, and stood at the back of the room next to her handler. Their orders were outlined, and she felt her face whiten in horror. She carefully obscured her expression, but the way her handler eyed her made her sure she had been seen.

" _Wolfe. Sie sind nicht meine Augen zu lassen. Ist das klar?" You are not to leave my sight. Is that understood?_

" _Jawohl." Yes, sir._ Adeline saluted, and he nodded, appeased somewhat. She fell into step behind him, filing in with the rest of the silent soldiers. No one spoke, but there was a tense air of anticipation. Slowly, groups began peeling off from the main column, filtering down and through side streets, until there was only seven of them. Adeline eyed the other six around her, and her handler looped his arm through hers and laughed loudly as a civilian crossed their path. She swallowed dryly.

She could see where they were heading. At the end of the street, a beautiful synagogue stood, the star of David shining in the low light. She looked beside them, and her eyes caught on a crudely drawn sign of David on a shop window. And again on a house door.

They had been marked.

She closed her eyes, and let her handler drag her along. Three of the men peeled off from their group, and stood casually in front of two Jewish stores.

 _"Es ist Zeit." It's time._ Her handler rasped breathlessly, and he let her go, reaching into his pocket. She watched as he pulled out a box of matches, and the other two soldiers poured gasoline around and on the walls of the wooden synagogue. She looked at her watch. It was 8:59.

They paused, and her handler struck the match.

He dropped it and flames burst into life.

9:00 pm.

They laughed and hooted, and behind her, the sound of glass shattering made her whirl around. The soldiers threw bricks at the glass windows. It shattered and sparkled on the street, reflecting the fire that was now blazing. She stared wide-eyed.

Her handler grabbed her, dragging her with him.

Her ears could pick up shattering and screams from all around them. In shock, she followed him up the stairs to the apartment above the shop. He kicked the door down and burst in. a child appeared and screamed at the sight of the two strangers.

" _Wo ist Joseph Hardler?!" Where is Joseph Hardler?_ He bellowed. Seconds later, Joseph and his wife appeared, Joseph clutching a poker. Her handler let out a roar of rage, and leapt at them, beating Joseph down with a brick. His wife shrieked and he back handed her. Her child ran to her side, and crouched, crying.

Adeline blinked. This… this violence.

Her handler began dragging Joseph by his arms. " _Tragen Sie ihn auf die Straße." Carry him out to the street._ He barked at Adeline. Too shocked to do anything but obey, she stooped, gathering up the unconscious man, bleeding from a wound on his temple. She carried him out, listening as her handler crashed around in the house, yelling. The mother and child were wailing.

She crouched over Joseph. "Joseph. Joseph." She whispered, gently tilting his head back. He coughed, and blinked open his eyes. " _Kannst du laufen?" Can you walk?_ He tried to sit up. He slumped back, obviously spent. Adeline twisted her lips. "Okay. Okay. _Lassen Sie uns Ihnen einen sicheren Ort zu bekommen." Let's get you somewhere safe._ She said, half to herself.

She lifted him again, jogging away from the house. She could only hope that her handler would not injure the mother and child. But she didn't know what he was going to do to Joseph. Her eyes fell on a pile of garbage in an alley. She clenched her jaw. Joseph had fallen unconscious again. She set him down, and pulled away enough of the trash to form a hiding spot for the slight man. She put him in there, and scribbled a quick note and put it in his pocket, reburying him, so he could breathe, but so he was hidden.

 _Get your family out of the country._


	5. Chapter 5

Adeline ran. She didn't know where she could go. She turned the corner, and watched as a group of soldiers in civilian clothes attempted to break down a door. She ran up to them. " _Erlaube mir." Allow me._ They obviously recognized her, and nodded, laughing gleefully as she broke it down with one kick. She turned back to them and snarled. " _Verlassen! Ich werde diese Abschaum behandeln." Leave! I will handle these scum._ They scattered, and she squared her shoulders, and ran up the stairs. With another kick, she opened the door.

She spotted the children under the dining room table instantly, huddled together. Her neck prickled. She turned just as a man came leaping out of the shadows, a kitchen knife raised. She caught his wrist, and used his momentum to throw him. He landed with a thud, and she winced in sympathy. He gave a yell and made to get up again.

" _Halt!" Stop!_ She said sharply. He froze. " _Ich bin nicht hier, um Ihnen zu schaden." I am not here to hurt you._ She continued. He looked at her in shock. She looked around. " _Holen Sie sich Ihre Mäntel und lassen Sie den Rücken. Hide in Schuppen des Nachbarn. Sie wurden bereits überfallen worden." Get your coats and leave out the back. Hide in your neighbour's shed. They have already been raided._

His eyes widened, and he got up, and herded his children out and down. She'd taken a look at the house over, and the door was wide open, and appeared to be vacated. They'd be safe in the shed.

The children disappeared down the back steps. Their father paused at the top of the stairs, and looked back at her. _"Danke."_ He whispered. She bowed her head in welcome, and turned back to the house as he disappeared. She looked around, finding the cheapest things, and smashing them deliberately. Then she left.

* * *

Adeline sprinted past a group of unmarked shops and safe houses. There was a house burning. And she could hear someone screaming for help.

Without slowing, she crashing right through the door, wincing as burning timber cut into her. Her eyes fell on the family crouched in the middle of the living room, the only room that wasn't completely ablaze. She watched, the wife began to keel over from heat and smoke inhalation. She leapt forward, bursting out of the flames and landing in front of them. The man's eyes landed on the Nazi badge and he backed away, dragging his fallen wife with him. He was clutching a baby, and a young girl clung to his leg, a scarf tied hastily around her mouth. Adeline held up a hand, and he stopped as he felt the bite of heat on his back. She raised both hands, and gently lowered herself until she stood over the woman. Eyes firmly locked on the terrified man, she lifted the woman, and reached for the baby.

Tears welled up in his eyes, and he all but shoved the baby at her. She pinned the baby between the woman and her breast, and motioned the little girl onto her back. The father lifted her up, and Adeline choked slightly as the little girl wrapped her arms tightly around her neck, cutting off her air supply. She was straining to keep them all aloft, but took another flying leap through the flames, and sprinted back out of the door, dumping the woman on the damp street, and ripped off her burning jacket with one hand, and then placed the baby on her chest. She reached up and using more than a little strength, unlocked the child's arms from around her throat. She sucked in a welcome breath of air, and the girl ran to her mother and brother's side, lifting the baby into her arms.

" _Vater, Vater…" Father, Father…_ she whimpered. Adeline took another steadying breath, feeling light headed, but turned back to the burning house. She watched, the roof began to cave in on the left side. She clenched her jaw, and ran back in, shoving her way through fallen burning timber. She spotted him, pinned under a supporting beam, fire licking closer to him. He was screaming, and when he saw her, thrashed even more, causing another beam to wobble uncertainly. Adeline's eyes widened, and she ran forward, diving, and catching the beam just as it crashed down.

She roared with the effort of keeping the heavy wood up. she could feel her skirt catch fire. Burning pain began licking up her legs, and she let go of the beam with one hand, reaching towards the man with the other.

He reached out and grasped her hand, and she pulled. Their hands, slick with sweat, slid out of the hold, and she almost fell back with the momentum. She steadied herself, and reached out again, this time grabbing him around the wrist. She pulled hard, and there was a pop as his arm was wrenched out of its socket, and he screeched. She pulled again, and he slid free, and the timber crashed to where he had been. She gathered him to her, and with her remaining strength, threw the beam she was supporting forward. It clattered, causing fire to go bursting upwards. She could still feel the pain, because her nerve endings were repairing as quickly as they were getting burnt away. She lifted the man over and across her shoulders, and ran for the exit. Just as they made it out, the house groaned, and collapsed behind them. She tripped and fell, and heaved him off her just as she face-planted, crushing her nose and splitting her lip. She lay still for a second, panting for breath. Coughing and crying from the family made her look up, and she smiled slightly as they embraced.

Then a gunshot rang out, and the father collapsed, blood spurting from his chest. Adeline gasped, and looked up to see her handler, clutching his pistol. Face contorted with rage, he shot again and again, shooting down the whole family. Then he turned on her, and emptied the rest of the clip into her.

She was silent, jerking with each bullet, but too shocked to scream in pain.

The baby… the girl…

Finally, he clicked the empty gun. He threw the pistol at her, and she didn't move at all as it bounced off her head. She was still, her blood trickling forward to mingle with that of the family, staining the street red.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Du dummer Hure!" You stupid whore!_ He was beyond fury. He was spitting, and he strode over to her, and began to kick her. Still, she lay frozen, staring into the lifeless eyes of the little girl, whose dirty blonde hair was tinged scarlet. " _Sie sollten für diesen Verrat tot sein!" You should be dead for this treason!_

He turned, searching for a weapon. He picked up a discarded brick, and began to hit her. Over and over, and then he reached her head. He smashed into Adeline, and time lost all meaning, as bits of her splattered across the pavement.

Finally, he was spent. He stood, chest heaving. He looked down at what had once been the young soldier. He turned and vomited up everything he'd eaten in the past day. Then he dropped the brick, and turned to run.

* * *

 _10_ _th_ _November, 1938, the night after Kristallnacht or The Night of Broken Glass._

Anyone who had survived Kristallnacht without much damage to themselves or their belongings were walking the streets, offering their help where it could be helped.

Soldiers from the barracks where Adeline had been stationed were also patrolling, although they had a different mission. They were to find the young super-soldier. Her handler had been shot for his troubles, and a new way of controlling the woman had been devised. But first they had to find her. Schmitt was certain that she couldn't be dead, even with the vivid description from her handler.

Finally, two men turned down the street where the last three houses had been burnt down. A group of Jews scattered at the sound of their boots. One of them spotted the felled family, and then made out the form of something else.

As they hurried closer, both of them promptly lost their lunch and breakfast. The half-healed body of Adeline was still there, half of her exposed, as her brain constructed itself again. A half formed eyeball rolled around to look at them, and she tried to move. That final movement was all she could take, and she fell into unconsciousness again.

* * *

Adeline was aware of cool hands on her forehead. For a second, she felt like she was four again, and her mother was watching her sleep through a fever, making sure her baby girl was alright.

Then she blinked open her eyes, and the bright white light of the laboratory near-blinded her. The hands retracted, and a head moved over her, obscuring the light so that she could see.

The familiar sight of Abraham Erskine's kindly face was so relieving that she couldn't breathe for a second. She closed her eyes quickly, to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and when she opened them he was still there.

Adeline Wolfe took a deep breath in her repaired lungs, and then cried.

Abraham clutched her hands tightly as she sobbed, tears pouring out of her eyes and falling sideways down her temples.

 _"Ich dachte, ich wäre tot." I thought I was dead._ She said finally. His face tightened.

" _Wie tat I." As did I._ he said softly. They both smiled at each other – Abraham in relief, Adeline in sadness. Finally, the moment ended, and he drew away from her. " _Sie haben einen Monat lang im Koma." You have been in a coma for a month._ He busied himself with some equipment, but Adeline could tell from the tenseness of his shoulders that that wasn't all.

" _Was ist es?" What is it?_

He turned to face her, face full of regret. " _Ich habe angewiesen, um Ihnen zu sagen... Sie haben Ihre Mutter. Und wenn Sie sich nicht an Aufträge..." I have been instructed to tell you... They have your mother. And if you do not follow orders..._

He didn't have to finish. Adeline looked away, eyes falling blankly on the ceiling. Unbidden, a cry rose in throat. It poured out of her, full of pain, and desperation.

* * *

 _September 7_ _th_ _, 1939, a week after the German Invasion of Poland._

" _Stehen für, Reinhard Heydrich, der Chef von Reich Sicherheitsdienst." Stand for Reinhard Heydrich, chief of Reich Security._

Adeline stood automatically, and saluted as the tall blonde man strode to the front of the room. Surrounding her were about 10 other men, all of which were unfamiliar to her. All week, these new men had been arriving, and had been allocated the best of what the base had to offer. Some of them looked strange. Especially one man at the back. He was in shadow, but his huge hulking frame made up for any shyness he might have had. He had been religiously avoided, but Adeline was for some reason curious about him.

" _Sie sind hier, weil Sie die wertvollsten der Soldaten in diesem Bezirk staat." You are here, because you are the most valuable of the soldiers in this country._ Adeline almost laughed at how high-pitched his voice was. She could see now, why he was called 'the billy goat'. " _Ich bin hier, um Ihnen die begehrte Position des Werdens Spezialist Kader X zu bieten." I am here to offer you the coveted position of becoming Specialist Squad A_

Adeline frowned. Specialist Squad A?

 _"Sie werden als unsere Spezialeinheit aktiv sein." You will be active as our special operations unit._ He continued. _"Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, sind Sie alle hier versammelt, weil du treu sind, stark und Geschenke besitzen, die Sie zu unserer Sache machen unschätzbar." As you are no doubt aware, you are all gathered here because you are loyal, strong, and possess gifts that make you invaluable to our cause._

Adeline's eyes widened in shock. these people. They were like her… they had abilities. But unlike her…

She looked around at their faces. All of them looked bloodthirsty.

Unlike her… they wanted this.

She bowed her head as the blonde man continued his righteous speech – raving on about honour and great service.


	7. Chapter 7

_October 2_ _nd_ _, 1939, just outside the Polish forests, northwest of Kock_

Axl Müller leaned casually on the tree trunk, eyes fixed on Kristoff Klein, who was currently talking to a small robin that was perched on a bush.

Adeline sat next to Marcus Meyer, the only one in the Squad she felt even remotely comfortable with. She shivered slightly in the freezing air. Immediately, Axl picked up on it.

" _Sie kalt, Kinderlein?" You cold, Babe?_ She sent him a glare as he started towards her. _"Ich konnte wärmen Sie sich, wenn man wollte." I could warm you up if you wanted._ His hands burst into flames, as was his MO. She shied away from him, and Marcus slung an arm around her shoulders.

" _Verpiss dich!" Fuck off!_ The male-telepath snapped. Marcus was clearly picking up less than savoury thoughts from the pyrokinetic. She was lucky that he couldn't read her mind. She was currently formulating all of the various ways she could rip him apart.

Axl laughed and turned away from them, and kicked at Kristoff. " _Beeilen sie sich, Vogel Junge. Wir müssen bald wieder zu kommen." Hurry up, Bird Boy. We need to be back soon._

Kristoff didn't respond, just chirped a few more words to the robin before bowing his head. The robin bowed its own little head to him, then flittered away.

Marcus raised his eyebrows. " _So sind sie versteckt in den Wald." So they are hiding out in the forest._ Kristoff nodded at Marcus.

" _Ja. Lassen Sie uns gehen lassen General Otto kennen." Yeah. Let's go let General Otto know._ Marcus got up and held out a hand to Adeline. She took it, forcing a smile to her face. he kept her fingers clasped in his, as they made their way back to the German encampment further back from the forest border.

As they approached, Ernst Fischer and Edsel Weber came to meet them. Edsel had superhuman hearing, and Ernst could turn invisible at will, but was always sort of gauzy looking. Marcus and Kristoff explained their findings, and the other two nodded seriously. Axl grinned suddenly.

" _Glauben Sie, wir in der Lage sein werde zu gehen?" Do you think we'll be able to go in?_ he asked eagerly. Adeline scowled at the ground, disgusted with his bloodlust. Of the whole squad, Axl, and a man named Garin Meier – who absorbed strength, and life force from a person by touch – were the worst. Always itching for conflict, to spill the blood of others.

* * *

Unfortunately, it was decided that they were to head in. General Otto had read their previous reports, and decided that sending them in to do away with as much of the force as possible before sunrise would be a good idea. They would retreat at exactly 6:00 am, and Otto's forces would move in at around 8:30.

That was all Adeline cared to listen to. She sat at the back of the command tent, arms tightly folded, and face blank.

Just behind her, in shadow, as usual – the hulking form of her teammate. He had never supplied a name, and honestly, she'd never seen anymore but the quickest glimpse of his twisted face. They all called him 'Ex' because the rumour was that he was a failed experiment. He – unlike the rest of her teammates – also seemed reluctant to join the fighting.

She liked him for that – if nothing else.

* * *

" _Sich vorbereiten." Get ready._

Adeline looked up at Marcus' rough voice. He was smiling at her with that odd smile he always wore right before an attack. It seemed innocent enough, but there was a strange sheen to his eyes that betrayed his thirst.

She stood, ignoring his proffered hand, and stalked from the tent, shivering as she hit the air outside. She looked up at the sky, watching as the heavy grey clouds began to break, and snow fell. The air deadened with the weight of the cold flakes – muffling feet, breath and the cock of the guns from her other teammates.

She herself carried only a knife.

Any excuse to not be able to deal out minimal death was snapped up by her, so when they were given the chance to choose their weapons, she picked up the small knife.

Their uniform was simple, a black and grey camouflage print, with a shirt and pants combo. Underneath were the latest advancements in body armour – but Adeline didn't wear it. She didn't need any particular protection.

Pain served to keep her mind focussed – and it was her own private punishment.

* * *

They ran silently, the only evidence of their passing, footprints in the snow.

Fritz Hoffmann sprinted ahead, by far the fastest, but closely followed Dedrick Wagner – a telekinetic. Hoffmann had a subtler, but far more terrifying ability; he could transform himself into a person's worst fear.

Adeline shivered at the mere thought. He'd never done his little performance on her, but Hans Lange had been on the receiving end once. He'd cried himself to sleep for a week afterwards. Hans could make himself bigger or smaller, depending on what the situation required.

Adeline started to begin her drop back, exaggerating her breathing to make it seem like she was struggling. Eventually, it was just her, alone in the dark forest, whilst the rest surged forwards like sharks at the scent of blood.

* * *

Adeline could hear the yells before she even reached the camp. The now familiar scent of burning flesh hit her as a gust of wind hit her. She clenched her jaw, and stepped out of the tree line.

Already, bodies of soldiers and pools of blood darkened the snow to a point where everything was faintly red and brown. Slush and mud were beginning to get stirred up, as Axl's heat melted everything near him.

As she took another few steps forward, a crazed scream made her whip her head around. A soldier with half of his clothing burnt away, raw flesh still smoking slightly, ran towards her. He raised his machine pistol and began firing wildly.

She stood still, letting him empty his clip into her body. The force of the bullets sent her back a few paces, and soon there was a small pool of red around as well. The soldier didn't seem to register that she wasn't affected, and continued his stumbling sprint. Adeline took careful stock of his injuries. She could see a freely bleeding cut on his left side, and his right was completely destroyed by burns. He wouldn't survive the night. He'd die painfully, slowly.

Making her decision, she whipped out her knife, and in one smooth slashing motion, threw it at his throat. Blood sprayed out further than she'd estimated, and she flinched as the warm splatter hit her face. She walked slowly towards his downed body, and crouched beside him. He was already dead.

She closed her eyes, resting a palm on his still warm chest. " _Ruhig schlafen." Rest easy._ She whispered, voice lost in the chaos. She stood slowly, walking dazedly towards the centre of it all, where rows of tents were burning. Men were burning…


	8. Chapter 8

A soldier with his hair on fire ran past her, screeching sobs ripping themselves from his throat. She grabbed him, swinging him around with her strength, and his momentum, and shoving him head first into a thicker bank of snow. There was a steaming sizzle as the fire was extinguished. He was still making that rough weeping sound, and she looked around furtively, before she punched him, knocking him out. She shoved him half in and half out of the snow. Maybe he'd get frostbite, but he'd be alive.

She could make out the large form of Ex, as well as the constantly changing size of Hans as they both tossed around men. There were whole tents and cannons being thrown around in mid-air, and she assumed that Dedrick was behind it.

"Wolfe!" she turned at the bark of her last name. Marcus and Fritz were struggling to hold three men. Fritz's eyes were practically beaming. " _Hilfe halten Sie diese gedrückt . Ich habe etwas, was ich möchte, dass sie zu zeigen." Help hold them down. I have something I want to show them._ Her mouth dried up, but knowing there was nothing she could do – lest she, and her mother were killed – she walked over. The three men looked up at her pleadingly, eyes filled with tears. One was clutching a torn photograph. She stood in front of him, and tugged it out of his grasp before Marcus or Fritz could see.

Roughly, she shoved him down, twisting his arms behind his back. With one hand she tucked the photograph into her pants. Fritz backhanded his own man, sending him sprawling. Marcus put a booted foot on his back, still holding his own struggling prisoner.

Fritz turned slowly to the man Adeline was holding. He squatted down, and gently caressed the man's cheek. "Don't vorry. Zis vill onlee brake your spirit." He said in heavily accented English. The man shuddered at the sinister smile that spread across Fritz's face. Fritz's eyes went black, as did the man's and suddenly he was shivering, tears rolling down his face, as he cowered back, trying desperately to get away from whatever Fritz had become. Adeline felt her own breath picking up as she watched the scene unfold.

After what felt like hours, Fritz let him out of his hold. The man was hyperventilating, breath sawing out of his throat. He mumbled something, that wasn't even a language. Adeline looked down at the slumped man, eyes heavy and prickling with tears. He was unhinged. Before she thought too hard about it, Adeline grasped his head and twisted sharply.

It was over in a second.

Fritz and Marcus looked taken aback, and so she shrugged, deliberately blasé. " _Er war mir lästig." He was annoying me._ They grinned, looking deeply amused by that single phrase. Adeline took a moment whilst Fritz was crouching down in front of Marcus's first man to turn away, and blink hard, banishing the tears from her eyes.

* * *

Adeline checked her watch again. They had another 20 minutes before they had been ordered to retreat. She honestly didn't know if there would be any point in Otto sending in their troops. There had been about 18,000 men in the encampment.

She estimated about half of that number were left standing. They had been here for seven and a half hours, and say what you will about the skill of each individual member, but the team as a whole was deadly efficient. 9000 men were dead or dying and it was because of a group of super powered individuals with no morale code and a thirst for blood.

Adeline turned and vomited next to a pair of charred corpses.

She was disgusting.

She was a murderer, a serial killer.

Before anything really registered other than a crippling wave of depression and self-hatred, she picked up a fallen pistol and placed it at her temple, pulling the trigger.

Her head exploded with pain and her vision went white.

Adeline's body dropped to the ground, and was still.

* * *

Minutes ticked past and everything was still on the far east side of the encampment. That had been hit first, and nothing moved.

Then the fallen woman, whose blonde hair had spread across the snow with her blood, began to stir.

Slowly, every extremity twitched back into feeling and life. Adeline opened her eyes, surprised at the beauty of the fresh snow that had fallen, masking the death of the corpses around her.

She didn't let herself acknowledge the overwhelming disappointment that she wasn't dead. Adeline stood, legs shaky. Her uniform was mostly destroyed, knife, bullet and shrapnel holes all over it.

Hooting and howling reached her, and then her squad came bouncing through the charred and ripped rows of tents, exuberant in their destruction.

She forced a smirk onto her face, and allowed Marcus to place a kiss on her cheek, his filthy fingers smearing her exposed upper arms. He touched the encrusted on her temple in question and she shrugged him off, pretending to laugh with Garin.

* * *

Adeline stared unblinking at the roof of her tent. The snow had stopped falling a while ago, and the sun was up, but her roof was heavy from the weight of snow on it, and it blocked out the light. But she couldn't sleep.

This had been their worst one yet. She hadn't planned for all the death.

There was a throat clearing from outside her tent, and she looked to see a silhouette of a man displayed on the wall of her tent. She got up silently, reaching for her knife. Adeline crept to the entrance, and then whipped open the tent entrance. The weedy red head standing there jumped back in surprise, dropping a bunch of letters.

She ignored his sputtering apologies, and bent to pick up the letters. Her eyes fell immediately on a familiar name. _Dr. Abraham Erskine._

 _"Für wen ist das?" Who is this for?_ Adeline demanded, shoving the letter under his nose.

" _Uh, eine Gel-geliebte Wolfey." Uh, a mis-mistress Wolfey._ The boy said in halting German. He had a strong foreign accent, and Adeline scowled in suspicion.

"Adeline Wolfe?"

"Yes – sorry – ja!" he nodded violently.

"Zat is me." She said shortly. She tucked the letter into her shirt, and cocked her head, moving forward slightly. "Vot iz your nem, boy? Who are you, zat is trusted to deliver ze letters but cannot speak German?"

He swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing comically. " _Ich bin Jonas. Ich bin neu." I am Jonas. I'm new._ He said, less choppy than before.

" _Willkommen in der Hölle, Jonas." Welcome to hell, Jonas._ Adeline smiled at him grimly, and then turned and walked back into her tent.

She sat on her cot, and opened the envelope with shaking fingers.

 _Dear Adeline._

 _I have entrusted this letter to someone I hope can be trusted._

 _They are watching my every move – and I am afraid for my family._

 _Schmitt has made me create a formula for his own usage, but despite my warning about side effcts he is determined to become better, stronger, by any means._

 _I hate to think of you now – surrounded by those blood thirsty animals that disguise themselves as your taskforce. I know how they force you to do things, but please, consider that things are not as they seem…_

 _I think I have found a solution to our joint imprisonment. I dare not say more, in case this is intercepted, but if I receive an untouched reply from you, then I will know I am safe to tell you more._

 _Yours in confidence,_

 _Abraham._

Adeline could barely breathe.

Emotion making her vision blurry, she turned the short letter over, and began scribbling out a response.

Within a minute, she was sprinting after the retreating form of Jonas, res hair an easy target to spot.

"Hey! Jonas!" he turned at her voice, and she pretended to stumble into him. He caught her, and she shoved the letter into his hand, and whispered in his ear. "Plead get it to him sooner. Be caution." She said in halting English. He nodded, and she stepped away, avoiding the eyes of the other soldiers, and stalked away.

She could scarcely believe it. Abraham was still alive, and he might be able to get them out.

A genuine smile grew on her face, and the muscles twinged slightly, so long unused.


	9. Chapter 9

_August 3_ _rd_ _, 1941, Brussels, Belgium_

Adeline could see the raw fear in the people's eyes as she and Ernst walked past, heading back for their hole up in the most expensive hotel.

They weren't paying of course. A few rounds from Fritz, and the hotel manager was happy to give them whatever they wanted.

She bit down on her tongue to stop her face twisting into a scowl at the thought of Fritz and the rest of her team. Even Marcus, who she had hoped was saner than the rest was crazy. In the two years since their formation, they had all been ramping up the violence, and abused their abilities.

Adeline herself just grew number. The only thing that kept her from completely retreating into herself were the steadily shortening letters from Abraham, and the fact that her mother needed her.

* * *

Adeline opted to take the stairs, not particularly wanting to take the elevator with Fritz and his flat eyes.

The seven flights of stairs didn't even produce a faint burn in her calves anymore, and so she jogged quickly for her separate room as the elevator dinged.

She shut the door, and locked it, checking twice for extra security. She sighed, and turned back to her room.

She wasn't alone.

Her gun was out and pointing at the intruder before she recognised the gangly red-head. "Jonas…" she said reproachfully. "I could dead you."

He gulped. "Sorry about that." She threw her gun onto the bed and crossed to the minibar.

"Want a liqui– _nein_ – drink?" she asked him, shaking her head at her bad English. He shook his head.

"I have a package for you. From Abraham."

That got her attention instantly. She set the little whiskey bottle down and looked him over.

"Where is?" she demanded, not really caring about her tone. He nodded towards the coffee table in the connected living room, and she practically sprinted over to the small brown wrapped parcel. Methodically and quickly, she tore open the wrappings, exposing a small metal case. She popped open the clasps, and frowned.

All that was inside was 10 vials of clear liquid, and a dropper.

Brows creased, she looked at Jonas in question. He shrugged. She fiddled around the case for a bit more, and found a false back. She opened it up, and pulled out a letter.

 _Dearest Adeline._

 _Enclosed is something that will help you. Those serums bury and freeze the 'x' cells of your task force. If ingested, I believe you will have an hour before their abilities return. I assume you know what to do._

 _Once everything is taken care of, head to the English Channel, and meet an agent there by the 5_ _th_ _. Her name is Margaret Carter, and she will help you get to America where hopefully we will meet up. do not worry about your mother, Agent Carter assures me that the situation is dealt with._

 _Your friend,_

 _Abraham._

Adeline re-read the letter three more times, the words burning themselves into her brain. She looked up at Jonas who was still hovering in the bedroom.

"Jonas. Thank you." She said, voice cool and calm, despite the raging emotional state inside. "I am sure I will see you soon."

He nodded, still looking confused, but backed out of her hotel room obediently. Adeline sat back on her haunches, and began formulating a plan.

She would get her vengeance.

But first, a drink was in order.

* * *

The ten men crowded around the desk in the conference room, helping themselves to the alcohol. Adeline nursed her own drink from upstairs. Finally, they were all sorted.

She raised her glass. " _Ich weiß, dass ich nie die schönsten von Kameraden gewesen, aber ich möchte zu uns zu trinken, trinken, um unsere Freundschaft, und viele Siege!" I know that I have never been the most delightful of comrades, but I want to drink to us, drink to our friendship, and many victories!_ Adeline began, _"Ich hoffe, Ihr Freund bis in den Tod zu bleiben..." I would hope to remain your friend until death..._ she inclined her head around the room, an easy smile on her face. " _und so, Prost!" And, so, drink!_

There was a rousing cheer, and the men downed their drinks quickly, competing with one another. Unnoticed, Adeline headed for the only door in the room, and locked it, pocketing the key.

She turned back around, coming face to face with Ex. His twisted face was frowning, and he was holding out his glass. " _Was machen Sie?" What are you doing?_ He asked slowly, deep voice growling out of him. She held his hazel eyed gaze for a beat before her hand flickered out, and she drove her knife hilt deep into his belly. He grunted, and went down heavily. She yanked the knife out, and looked up to the now silent room. Slowly, Adeline began to walk forward.

"Wolfe… Adeline…" Marcus' voice was pleading, and his glass shattered as it hit the ground from his slack grip. She didn't stop, and a feral smile began spreading across her face, as those grown men who took so much pleasure in inflicting death saw their own demise walking towards them – and began to tremble and beg.

She could see Axl trying to heat up, and his panicked expression when he realized he couldn't.

She pulled out her gun, and fired two shots, hitting Ernst and Edsel in the heads. Their blood splattered on the white wall, and the pretty colour comparison distracted Adeline for a second.

Then Garin and Dedrick rushed her, yelling crazily. She let them get close enough to see their pupils expanded in terror, before she threw Garin bodily sideways, and grasped Dedrick by the throat, and slammed his head against the wall. Under her intense force, his skull gave way, and his head crushed. She dropped him dispassionately, and turned to Garin's form, stomping down hard on his throat, killing him almost instantly.

Fritz had picked up the cocktail stirrer and was holding it out in front of him. She rolled her eyes and started forward. He stabbed it forward with a yell, cutting off as Adeline's knife pierced him at the same time. Adeline pulled the blunt object out of her sternum, ignoring the rush of blood that followed it.

Hans stepped forward, and he had picked up a shard of broken glass, Kristoff following behind, also waving his own sharp piece. They stabbed at her in a frenzy, and for a second, she was overwhelmed, before Hans reared back too far and she was able to grip his wrist and snap it, making him drop his weapon with a scream. She grabbed him by his temples and twisted, snapping his neck.

Kristoff was still driving the glass into her back, his own hands bleeding from the sharp edges. As he came closer again, she threw her head back, slamming it into his face, and breaking his nose. Whilst he was stunned, she grabbed him, pulling him close, and firing a shot into his belly.

Finally, she turned back around, to see Marcus and Axl pounding on the doors, ignoring the corpse of Ex underneath them. She walked slowly towards.

 _"Ich habe für diese drei Jahre warten." I have been waiting three years for this._ Adeline said casually. _"Beobachten Sie foltern und morden Unschuldigen…" Watching you torture and murder innocents..._ she tutted, and shook her head. _"Es macht Sie wirklich Hunger nach Vergeltung." It really makes you hungry for retribution._

In a sudden blur of speed, she leapt forward, grabbing Axl by the back of the neck and slamming him against the floor. Marcus jumped at her, but she used his momentum to throw him past her. He hit the wall and was still. She crouched over Axl's body, and wrapped a hand aroun his throat almost lovingly. She stroked down his cheek. " _Erinnern Sie sich das kleine Mädchen, das du dies getan?" Do you remember the little girl you did this to?_ She began applying pressure, and he began to choke. " _Ich mache. Ich erinnere mich, wie Sie von ihrer Mutter gezogen und hielt sie nach unten, wie Sie das Leben aus ihr erstickt." I do. I remember how you dragged her from her mother, and held her down as you choked the life out of her._ Adeline's lips pulled back from her teeth in an ugly snarl. _"Und ich erinnere mich, wollen die selben Sie zu tun. Und jetzt sind wir hier." And I remember wanting to do the same to you. And now here we are._

With a final gurgle, the blue-lipped man went limp. She stood up, and walked towards the weakly stirring Marcus. She squatted in front of him. He looked at her, handsome face tear stained. " _Nicht so männlich, wenn der Tod ist auf der ganzen Linie." Not so manly when death is on the line._ She chuckled quietly. " _Wissen Sie, ich hasste Sie am meisten. Sie waren so sicher, dass ich euch geliebt habe, so sicher…" You know, I hated you the most. You were so sure that I loved you, so sure..._

With a last smile, she slit his throat.

Hot blood spurted out, and she closed her eyes briefly.

Adeline stood, looking around at the terrifying scene. She felt no guilt for killing these people – despite the fact that, yes, they were people.

But she felt empty.

Remembering her deadline, she headed for the door, and fished out the key from her pocket. She unlocked the door, and made to leave when a hand caught her ankle. She growled, and whirled on Ex, gun raised.

He coughed weakly, blood bubbling on his lips. he was holding something out to her. Some dog tags.

She frowned, but took them. As she did, he gripped her around the wrist and pulled her down, so that his mouth was next to her ear.

 _"Es tut mir leid, Schwester. Sei frei."_ _I'm sorry, sister. Be free._

Adeline pulled back, face creased in confusion, but he had already gone slack, hazel eyes drifting to stare at nothing.

She looked down at the dog tags. Her face dropped as she read the name on them.

 _Karl Wolfe._

Her hands fluttered as she tried to process the new information.

Slowly, she dropped to her knees beside the twisted form of her brother, and voice tight, she whispered in his ear. _"Ich werde sie alle töten."_

 _I will kill them all._


	10. Chapter 10

_August 5_ _th_ _, 1941, Belgium_

Adeline had been running for 2 days to get to the harbour in time.

She was still covered in blood and gore from her episode, and she could feel her hair matting. She looked like the only survivor of a raid.

The sun was just beginning to rise, and so she hid behind a large pile of empty crates, making sure she had a view of the small harbour and anyone who looked like they could be Agent Carter.

People bustled backwards and forwards, but they all looked like normal wharf workers, so she stayed hidden.

The revving of an engine made her turn. A sleek black car was drawing up beside her hiding place. She narrowed her eyes and waited – it could be Hydra. They were no doubt looking for her.

The car door opened, and she watched as a woman got out, sunglasses and a large hat covering most of her face. She stood.

"Margaret Carter?" the woman turned and saw her. Her face went tight for a second, and Adeline knew it was because of her bloody appearance.

"Miss Wolfe?" she asked politely, and Adeline nodded, stepping out from her hiding place.

"Zat is me." she said, "You are here to help me, yes?"

"I am, Miss Wolfe. You are safe now." Her smooth voice put Adeline at ease. Carter held out her hand for the other woman to shake, and Adeline moved closer.

A sudden shiver went over her and the hairs in the back of her neck went up. In a swift movement, she grabbed the woman to her, and threw her to the ground, covering her with her own body. Machine gun fire rang out, and men started yelling. Adeline gritted her teeth as bullets poured over them, a few lodging themselves in her.

Carter recovered quickly, and Adeline let her up to hide behind her car, which was miraculously bulletproof. She pulled out a pistol, and returned fire, making the bullets stop for a second. She turned to Adeline to see her clenching her jaw in pain. "Miss Wolfe, have you been hit?" She gasped. Adeline nodded.

"Yes. I'll be fine." she said, knowing that already, the wounds would have closed over. Her body was working hard to dissolve the bullets – but it was a process, and she usually preferred to dig them out.

"Shit." Carter said, and pulled out a little black box. "Stark! Land the damn plane and get medical supplies ready – the package is wounded."

" _Yes, ma'am."_

Adeline's eyebrows jumped up at the voice that crackled out of the box. And a plane?

Carter stood up, and returned fire again. "Just hang on! We'll get medical help for you!" she yelled down at Adeline, who was currently searching for something sharp to dig the bullets out. One in the back of her thigh, one in her shoulder and one in the middle of her back, just missing her spine.

"I don't need any medical attention…" Adeline muttered, but Carter didn't hear her.

Then, from overhead, a roar of an engine made both gun fighters pause. Adeline's fingers closed around a metal screw, and she looked up, as a plane began its descent.

With a curse, she jammed the screw into her thigh, feeling slick blood pour out. She moved it deeper, and felt the hard surface of the bullet. She scooped, and managed to bring it mostly to the surface, where she felt around with her fingers – the blood making it hard to grab.

"MISS WOLFE?!" Carter was wide-eyed, screaming over the roar of the engines. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Adeline waved away her concern and stood, running for the plane. As she had hoped, the gun fire was concentrated onto her, and she took it, but kept her momentum. She threw herself into the open door on the bottom and a few seconds later Carter collapsed half on top of her.

She could feel her blood trickling across the floor and closed her eyes, trying to gather some strength to sit up. She hadn't eaten in two days and had been moving non-stop – her body was exhausted. Her body was riddled with bullet holes, arteries had been severed, and she suspected her shin had been shattered.

Adeline sighed, and let herself drift off.

" _Adeline… Adeline, wake up_."

Adeline blinked open her eyes obediently.

It took her eyes a second to adjust to the dim lighting of the room she was in, and she noticed she had been sectioned off by mint coloured curtains. She was in a hospital.

"This seems to be a regular occurrence."

Adeline looked to the owner of the familiar voice. Abraham smiled down at her, and she let out a stuttering gasp, sitting up quickly.

"Abe?" she asked disbelievingly. He reached for her hand, meeting her grasp halfway. She could feel his hand trembling, and noticed his eyes were watery. "I thought I would never see…"

"So did I, dear girl." He sniffed slightly, and suddenly pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly. Adeline balked slightly. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been embraced. He noticed, and suddenly he was crying. "I left you there – I left you with those… _Savages_. Was haben sie für Sie? _" What did they do to you?_

Adeline let herself relax into his embrace, and soon, she found herself crying – silently, and without movement – but she was crying real tears of relief.

Adeline followed Abraham dutifully, taking in the surroundings with a practised eye – checking for targets and dangers. She stopped when she reminded herself – for the fifth time, that she wasn't in Germany anymore.

They were at an American military base – where Abraham was basing a lot of his research, and had started training some new recruits for his latest project. Adeline was eager to know what the doctor had been doing in their time apart.

She suddenly became aware of the eyes on her, and swallowed self-consciously. "Abe. Warum starrst sie?" _Why are they staring?_

Abraham chuckled, and allowed her to link her arm with his. "You are a beautiful young woman." she scowled, and looked down at her ill-fitting clothing and touched her birds nest of hair. "Und wenn man in gebracht wurden - sah man sich wie tot waren." _And when you were brought in - you looked like you were dead._

Adeline bit her lip. "How long has it been?"

"12 hours. Your body was exhausted. it wouldn't have taken so long if you had been properly nourished." Abraham's tone was vaguely reprimanding, and she bristled slightly as they walked into a metal lined building.

Instead of more soldiers, as she had expected, it had been turned into some kind of science-workshop. People in lab coats rushed around, carrying pieces of machinery, and other things that were almost entirely unfamiliar.

"Mr. Stark!" Abraham's voice cut through the noise, and a man who was bent over an aeroplane body straightened immediately. He turned, flipping up his welding helmet, and smiling winningly.

It faltered when he noticed Adeline, who stood her ground as his face drained of colour. "You-you're alive? And walking?" He regained some of his composure, and put his hands on his hips. "You bled all over my plane."

Adeline raised an eyebrow, but Abraham beat her to the punch. "I told you that Miss Wolfe was special."

"It takes a lot more than some bullets to keep me down." Adeline said coolly. Instead of looking irate or offended as she had hoped, Stark looked delighted, and almost ran over to her.

"What's your deal? Is it impenetrable skin – but no…" he lifted one of her hands without permission, and ran his fingers and his eyes over it, looking for something. "No of course not – because there was blood. Perhaps-"

"She has improved senses, strength and speed. Not to mention advanced regenerative abilities that are seemingly limitless." Abraham said, sounding equally proud and excited. Stark's eyes bugged out of his head.

"I am not here to be gawked at." Adeline snapped, ripping back her hand. Both men looked at her guiltily. Stark retreated into himself somewhat. She sighed. He had risked himself to save her. "Would you like to see it?" she offered reluctantly. He nodded eagerly, and so she held out her hand. "Give me your screwdriver."

He handed her the tool that was sticking out of his pocket, and Adeline jammed it into her arm.

Both men jumped back in surprise.

Blood began trickling down her arm, so she pulled it out, and Stark watched in fascination as the wound closed over. "Wow." he breathed. "You're incredible."

Adeline flushed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Miss Wolfe!"

Adeline turned at the call of her name, to see Agent Carter striding after her in the dimly lit hallway.

"Agent Carter, please call me Adeline." She said when the woman reached her side. "You got me out. And you are getting out my mother."

The Agent's face blanked, but only for a second – so that it could have been a trick of the light. "Of course. Then you must call me Peggy. You saved my life, Adeline. I won't forget that."

Adeline smiled slightly. "Was there something you were wanting for me, Peggy?" Her English could still use some work, and she found herself mirroring Peggy's smooth accent when she was speaking.

Peggy nodded, and began walking again, Adeline falling into step. "I was wondering if you would accompany me to the recruit training. As Abraham has no doubt told you, we are looking for our next potential super-soldier-"

"Super-soldier?" Adeline stopped in her tracks. "Another…?" her face grew dark, and Peggy took a tiny step back. "Why would he do this…" she hissed lowly. " _Er weiß, was daraus wird_!" _He knows what comes of it!_

"Now, Adeline, there is no reason to be upset, I'm sure he meant to tell you. And he has greatly improved the design after his mishap with Schmitt-"

Adeline looked at her sharply, jaw snapping shut with an audible click. She growled lowly; " _He used the serum on_ _ **SCHMITT?!**_ " She gave a yell and her fist shot out, punching into the wall. The concrete gave beneath her rage, and Peggy swallowed.

Adeline closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

What Abraham had done…

They were doomed…

Unless she could stop him.

But was she strong enough. Schmitt knew her and her weaknesses. She would need help.

It would have to be her, and whoever this new 'soldier' was. They were the only ones who could stop him.

Slowly, Adeline withdrew her hand. Chunks of concrete went tumbling to the floor, and a film of dust danced in a shaft of light. Peggy was still watching her cautiously.

"We have a dangerous enemy. Your soldier will need to be trained. I will help with this." Adeline said finally. "But I still have words to speak with Abraham. What he has done is unforgivable – but he knows his monster, and I will need inside information."

Peggy nodded. "Understood." they continued walking for a short time. "Adeline," Peggy began carefully, "You're the product of an early version of the serum, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"So Schmitt could have even better healing than you, and be even stronger." Peggy sounded worried. Adeline shook her head.

"No. The version of the serum that I took was administered in doses. Abraham tells me that my healing is an anomaly. Something that was only because my body healed itself faster anyway, so it made that better. It was not the desired outcome. I was supposed to be even stronger, and faster." She frowned. "I would wager that Schmitt demanded better results. He is most likely even stronger and faster than me. But the serum also mutates. I doubt that he looks human."

Peggy nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you, Adeline." She laughed suddenly. "You'll be having a lot more questions from me, I'm afraid. You're one of our most valuable resources, with your training and inside knowledge. I'm glad you're willing to train our super-soldier."

t was not the desired outcome. I was supposed to be even stronger, and faster." She frowned. "I would wager that Schmitt demanded better results. He is most likely even stronger and faster than me. But the serum also mutates. I doubt that he looks human."

* * *

Abraham didn't pretend to be surprised by the dark fury in Adeline's eyes as she stalked into his shared laboratory with Stark.

Stark himself was frozen as she shoved past some poor assistants. With a snap of his fingers, Abraham cleared the lab – but Stark perched himself on a bench, casually swinging his feet. Abraham rolled his eyes, and Adeline glared at him pointedly – but privately, Abraham was glad for a witness.

" _Hör zu,_ Adeline _. Es tut mir leid_ -" _Listen, Adeline. I am sorry-_

"No!" Adeline growled, "In English. I want _him_ to know what you've done." She jabbed a finger at Stark, who baulked. "What you have doomed us to."

Stark looked confused. "What is she talkin' about, Erskine?"

Abraham sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. Agent Carter and I have failed to mention that a different serum was administrated to the head of the Hydra science division. Johann Schmitt." Stark's eyebrows shot up. Abraham looked back to Adeline who was still seething. "I understand there isn't much I can do to earn your forgiveness – I can only apologize now."

Adeline pressed her lips together. "Just get this serum done. If Schmitt and Hydra are to be eliminated – I'll need help." With that, she turned on her heel in one smooth movement, and strode from the lab.

It was only a few minutes later that she realized that there was a voice calling her name.

"Miss Wolfe!"

She turned to face Howard Stark, as he hurried after her, half-running to catch up with her. "Mi-iss Wol-Wolfe." He panted, pausing beside her. She gave him a second. Clearly it must have been something important if he ran after her. He straightened, and gave her a bright smile. "What'd'ya have on now?"

Adeline blinked. "What?"

He winked. "What're you up to? Are you free?" Adeline raised an eyebrow, cocking her head. What was this odd little man getting at? And he was little; she was a good three inches taller than him, standing at 5"11. He rolled his eyes, not understanding her silence. "Listen, I figure you know maybe, two or three people here, max. it's always good to have friends so, I uh, I figure…"

"You want to… be my friend?" Adeline said slowly, accent thickening in her confusion as her eyebrows drew together. Stark coughed nervously, stroking his moustache in a quick, unconscious movement.

"Ah… yeah. But don't make it weird." He said, cheeks colouring. Adeline cocked her head, some dark part of her feeling better now that he was uneasy, distracted – out of his comfort zone. Easier to take down.

She scowled at herself, pushing the thoughts away. He was waiting. Adeline swallowed, and before she could think too much about it, stuck out her hand. He flinched back slightly, but recovered quickly, shaking it vigorously. They stepped away from each other, eyeing each other. Deliberately, Adeline was the first to break eye contact, and started walking again. "I am heading to these training grounds. I am told I am needing to get the super-soldier candidates into shape before and after his serum."

Stark nodded, falling into step with her. "Cool, cool. Can I come watch?"

Adeline smiled. "It may be boring for you. But not unwelcome. It will be good I think. I need a critic – I have not practiced in many days." Stark puffed out his chest slightly.

"Sure. I'll stay."


	12. Chapter 12

Despite Adeline's claims that it would be boring – Howard had never been more engaged in his life.

Adeline had been working through the group of 14 candidates, engaging them quickly in hand to hand combat, under the watchful eye of Agent Carter, Colonel Phillips, and Dr. Erskine, who had tentatively taken a seat next to him. She had just managed to sucker punch a black haired man in the face, sending him to the ground before all eyes fell upon the second last in line.

He was tiny – maybe 5"3-5"4 – and was sickly thin, with weedy arms and legs. His blue eyes looked large in his head, which looked ill-suited to his body.

As the black man stood up and limped off, making the small man the next candidate, the tall man behind him with dirty blond hair shoved the skinny man forward roughly, sending him sprawling in front of Adeline in the middle of her training mat. He laughed, "Hopefully the Kraut will go easy on ya, skinny-boy – then you'll be able to say you finally hit a Hun, even if it was a girl. Well. At least I think it's a girl – I don't know if German girls are really… you know!" he laughed.

Stark winced. He didn't know what would happen – Adeline had so far proved herself to be unpredictable – but whatever it was; it wouldn't be good.

Adeline was still for a moment, but the blank look on her face was something that Stark was coming to associate with her thinking very carefully and thoroughly about her next moves. Then, she bent, and extended a hand to the man on the floor. He looked at it disbelievingly for a second, before accepting the help, and she tugged him up in one swift movement – before pulling him close, whispering something in his ear. He swallowed visibly, but nodded.

Adeline turned to the man. " _Soldat._ Step forwards." She beckoned him closer. "I am going to show you how to throw a punch."

"Listen, Kraut. I know how to throw a goddamn punch." He said as he sauntered closer to her. When she beckoned him closer still, he chuckled. "Hey, if you wanted a slice of the Hodge, all ya gotta do is ask, little-"

With a movement that was too fast to follow, Adeline slammed her forehead into his face, and as he stumbled back, she dropped and swiped her legs around, knocking him over. He fell heavily onto his back, and Adeline stood over his groaning form looking utterly composed – as if she hadn't moved a muscle. "Do you need some help, Hodge?"

Hodge eyed her outstretched hand distrustfully, but after a quick glance at Steve – who had just accepted her help without consequence – he half sat up, and took her hand. She pulled him up, and helped dust him off.

Then, without warning, she punched him. Hard.

Hodge went out like a light, nose bleeding freely. Carter stifled a smile, and Stark giggled wildly. Abraham shook his head in mock disapproval, and the Colonel merely sighed.

Adeline turned to the small blond man, and then back to the assembled candidates. "And that is how you throw a punch." There was a smattering of laughter and amused nods. She turned on the ball of her foot. "Now… Mr.?"

* * *

Steve realized that the blonde woman was talking to him. She was looking at him with those unblinking, unnaturally pale grey eyes – expecting an answer.

"Oh- sorry. What did you say?" he stumbled over his words, flushing furiously.

"What is your name, _Soldat_ \- soldier." She quickly corrected herself, rolling her eyes endearingly. Endearingly?

She was a German ex-assassin. And he'd just watched her take down all the candidates for the serum without breaking a sweat. Nothing about her was endearing-

And Steve realised that he had once again spaced out – not answering her question.

"Rogers. Uh, Stephen Rogers – uh, I mean, just Steve." He blushed even harder. "Just Steve Rogers." He shut up as she raised an eyebrow, and Howard Stark stifled a laugh.

"Well, Just-Steve. Please. Let us begin."

He stepped closer to her hesitantly, raising his fists. He had a sinking feeling. Already, she had gone easy on him, allowing him to go to her, rather than her springing on him – as she had done to the others.

 _Why was he here?_

If even German assassins didn't see him as any kind of threat, then why did he even try? Though he didn't want it to get under his skin – it did. He was here to be a soldier, dammit – and even if he wasn't _the_ super-soldier – he was still gonna fight, and the fact that no one took him seriously – thought him so weak that he couldn't even take a hit-

With a thud that winded him, Steve found himself suddenly staring at the ceiling.

A dull pain spread through him, and he coughed – the sudden throw had jolted his chest, irritating his breathing. The woman's face appeared in his eyesight, and she was raising an eyebrow again. "If you are caught up in your thoughts in a real fight you are dead. Understand, Just-Steve?" she said, with the same cool tone she had given to all of the other candidates after they had lost.

Despite the pain in his back and chest, Steve felt a sudden warmth spread through him. She had thrown him – no mercy; just like she had with all the others. He clambered to his feet behind her as she faced the other candidates. "Tomorrow you will be awake with one hour before sunrise. Meet me in front of the officer's barracks." Her slightly broken English was still good, all things considered, Steve decided.

* * *

As the other candidates filed out, and the Colonel, Carter, Dr. Erskine and Stark exchanged words with the blonde woman – Steve hung back.

Soon, they were alone in the dimly lit gymnasium. Steve watched as she paused in the centre of the room, and began un-doing her knuckle wraps.

"Did you need help with that?" She whirled, hands flying up immediately, body tensing. He flinched backwards slightly, flushing. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

She barked a laugh. It was harsh, and without humor. "You didn't scare me. I don't scare." She lowered her hands. "What do you want, Just-Steve?" she asked, working at the wraps again.

He bit his lip, thinking.

 _What did he want?_

"I wanted to thank you… and to, uh, ask a favour."

She paused, looking up at him slowly. He shivered at the intensity in her eyes. She was unsettling.

She reminded him of some kind of wild animal.

"Why _thank_?" she asked suspiciously. He shrugged, thinking it was safe to approach. She dropped her gaze as he approached, going back to tugging at the tight bandages. "No one thanks… not after they'd been beaten. Especially by a female…" she muttered, almost as if she was talking to herself.

Steve raised his eyes, praying for bravery, and then reached for her hand. She stilled as he slid his smaller fingers under the wraps, easily finding the ends and pulling gently, unwrapping it.

He could literally feel his cheeks alight with embarrassment as he felt her gaze on his face, staring at him in a way no other woman had. But then again, he was sure she was entirely unlike any other woman. Her skin was almost burning hot as his fingers brushed over hers.

He swallowed down an awkward squeaking cough, and stepped back quickly as she gathered up the wraps in a deft movement. "Uh. Well. I just wanted to thank you because… well… you're the first one – first person, sorry, to treat me like any other solider."

She cocked her head, the left corner of her lips twitching slightly, almost as if it wanted to lift in a half smile. "You _want_ to be like 'any other soldier'. I have not… is unusual, no?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "I get sick really easily. I have bad asthma. And also, as you can see… I'm not exactly the right size for a man."

She frowned. "There is no 'right size.' You are small, and you are sick. That does not mean you are not a threat. You are enlisted, no? So you _are_ a soldier. Those who are not treating you like that are… _töricht._ Foolish. Stupid."

Her words were rough, and she was clearly unused to giving any sort of support, but somehow that made it mean more. His blush this time was one of pleasure, flattered that the woman considered him a threat.

She cleared her throat, shifting uneasily. "And the favour?"

Steve blinked, mind blank for a second. Then he remembered. "I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much trouble… if you could teach me how to fight properly?" He asked timidly.

She raised a brow. "I do that already." Then her face flashed with understanding. "Like a private tutor?"

He nodded hopefully.

Her mouth twitched again. "Very well. Tomorrow you can stay behind after the group. We can begin then."

Steve nodded, and thanked her vehemently, trying to ignore the blush that grew again as he stumbled over both his words and feet as he tried to leave.

Alone in the dim gym, Adeline felt a brief stirring of warmth for the tiny man. She pressed her lips together, squashing the feeling.

That would not do.


	13. Chapter 13

Adeline took it upon herself to push the candidates.

If one of them was to be the next super soldier, then regular training wouldn't be enough. They ran further and harder than the others, they would spend hours on combat skills. She wanted them all to be ready, so that whoever was chosen, would be able to not just keep up with her, but be able to help her take Schmitt down.

She would be lying if she didn't say most of the effort she put into the Super Solider Program was fuelled by a never ending pit of rage and desire for revenge.

She would also be lying if she didn't take note that the effort she put into her one-on-one sessions with Just-Steve were of a completely selfish desire to spend time with one person who wasn't openly hateful towards her.

That was not counting Peggy; who was like a business partner, and someone she felt trusting of, and yet somehow wary of at the same time. She supposed it was the shock of finally having another female around her in a positive way. Also not counting Howard; who managed to make her both irritated and amused at the same time. She often only saw him every other Tuesday, which he had apparently decided was their Friendship Day, and he would provide her with food whilst she sat in his lab. The odd sort of exasperated affection she had for the man surprised her. She didn't know she was capable of such sentiment.

She was still not sure about her feelings towards Abraham at the moment.

He had betrayed her, he knew that.

But they had a history, and sometimes, when she woke in a sweat, unable to sleep a second more – phantom pains shooting across her body, corpses dancing behind her eyes – she would think to him. And miss him. He was a father to her, and yet…

He had done something unforgivable.

* * *

Adeline fought the urge to yawn as she waited around for Steve. He would be coming back from a long run with the rest of the candidates. She wondered idly if he would have managed to retrieve the flag. He was certainly smart enough. Peggy had told her that she thought she herself would be the only person to ever retrieve the flag, and that if anyone else managed to, she'd eat her hat.

The sound of feet, and faintly wheezing lungs alerted her to Steve's approach. She could always hear him coming. He had clumsy feet and his asthma was always present. In truth, her main alert to when she had pushed the man too far was the loud beat of his heart and the sound of too much strain on his lungs. Luckily, her advanced hearing helped her with that.

He had gotten stronger though, and had started using his head a little more. He was all big heart in a little body, and it meant he sometimes tended to make bad decisions in a fight. She smiled fondly.

 _Fondly?_

As if she had been struck, the smile dropped off her face, instantly replaced with her carefully constructed neutral face.

 _Those were not thoughts she should be having._

"Commander Wolfe?"

And that was another thing she had to get used to. An honorary title, but a title nonetheless.

Steve was looking at her warily. She almost smiled at him, and gestured to the little pile of things in front of her.

"I've got some things to try today." Then she realized something, "You are back early."

He nodded, a proud look taking over the worried frown. "I got the flag." He said shortly, but it was obvious how pleased he was.

"You see? Your brains make you a dangerous opponent. I would be nervous to face you when you are fighting ready."

Steve flushed delightedly. "Stop teasing."

She couldn't help the half-smile that pulled at her cheek muscles. "I don't tease."

"No… you don't." Steve admitted, and bent to pick up the objects. He eyed the tiny ankle weights with disgust. "Am I gonna be runnin'?" he asked, distaste all over his expressive face.

She shook her head, "Put them around your wrists and ankles. We are to be training weighted today." Steve groaned but did them up.

She could see from his stance that they weren't too heavy. Yet.

"Okay. Swing." She said mildly, waiting for his attack.

Instead of swinging with his fist as he always used to when she said that, he lashed out with his leg. She was only slightly surprised, and took the blow easily. It was lighter than usual, due to the weight on his ankle, meaning he had to work harder to lift it.

As she bounced back on the balls of her feet, he punched out. Deliberately moving at the pace of an average human, she blocked the punch, and threw one to his stomach in return.

He let out a huff of air, and groaned as he recoiled back, but as he had been taught, he raised his guard, blocking her throw at his face.

They traded blows for another ten minutes, before Adeline took note of the change in his breathing, despite his best efforts to keep it steady. She could hear the strain on his lungs, and his heart beating overtime.

"Perhaps we should break?" she suggested.

He shook his head, face hard. "No. I need to be good by next week. That's when they choose." He said shortly, voice wheezy. He raised his fists. "I'm fine."

She pursed her lips but said nothing. He was stubborn, and would push himself even harder if she said anything. She wordlessly corrected his drooping stance, and went back to hand-to-hand with him.

Then his breathing morphed into something she hadn't heard before. His face contorted as sudden violent coughs wracked his frame, and he struggled for air. She started towards him, but he held up a hand, trying to speak between whistling breaths and heavy coughs. His face started to go pale, and then he had fallen to his knees.

Adeline felt panic bloom in her chest, making it tight – but not as tight as she imagined Steve's to be.

* * *

Steve's vision was starting to go blurry at the edges as he tried to take in air rapidly – but his chest was painfully tight, and he couldn't stop the bone-aching coughs.

He clawed at his throat, one hand trying to keep himself upright, but then his tired arm gave out and he slid onto his back, gazing glassy eyed at the ceiling.

Then hot hands were moving over him, sitting him up, and then two small, heavy, hot points of pressure started slow circles under his collar bone and next to his breast bone.

Then another two pressures pushed beneath his shoulder blades, between his scapula and spine, rotating, the pressure almost painful.

Deliberate slow breathing started up near his left ear – in through the nose, out through the mouth.

The tightness of his chest was easing some from the external pressure, and he tried to follow the breath beside him, closing his eyes.

After what felt like ages, he became aware that instead of the hard pressure, two hands were slowly rubbing across his back and chest, soothing him. The tightness of his chest was still vaguely present, but it was nowhere near danger level. The deliberate breathing had stopped, and he opened his eyes.

He looked to his left, and the hands stilled.

Adeline was watching him carefully, face blank in that familiar mask, but her eyes were the softest he'd ever seen them. The grey didn't seem so harsh, instead, they looked alive, turbulent like a sky about to storm.

Her full lips were parted and he could feel her silent breath against his neck they were so close.

From the light streaming into the gym, he knew the sun was going down.

The gold light deepened the hollows of her cheeks, sharpened her jaw, carved out every little feature – and yet somehow softened her.

Steve realised with a sudden jolt – like falling into cold water – that she was attractive. Beautiful even.

Her eyes darted to his lips, and he swallowed, feeling a different kind of tightness in his chest.

Hardly daring to breath – though he had to keep the rhythm she had set – he reached up, and placed his hand over hers. She was hot to the touch.

Like someone had slapped her, she flinched, almost pulling away, but he tightened his grip.

She froze again.

" _HEY! ADS! YOU IN HERE_?"

The yell from outside the gym made them jump apart, Adeline literally vaulting herself away in an abrupt panic. Steve stood unsteadily as Adeline crossed to the locked door, opening it and revealing Stark.

Steve scowled as the brazen man took Adeline in his arms, hugging her tightly, and pecking her on both cheeks.

"Oh! Rogers! You're here too!" Stark waved merrily, before turning back to Adeline, who had backed up a bit. "I'm here to ask you to dinner. Would you come?"

Adeline nodded, though Steve couldn't see her expression. "Of course. I'll meet you at your car. Just let me freshen up first." She said carefully.

Steve scowled deeper. An unfamiliar feeling bubbled up inside him, as Adeline bid him goodnight.


	14. Chapter 14

Adeline paced in front of her candidates, watching as they panted and sweated, doing push-ups on the ground.

She felt ill-at-ease in the clothes she had borrowed from Peggy, the pants slightly too tight, and the white blouse too loose everywhere but her shoulders, biceps and bust. She had tucked it into the pants, not wanting to look like a child playing dress-up. her boots were her own – German made, black, leather combat boots, soft and supple.

She grunted at the men, who had started slowing down. "Faster, _damen,_ come on!" _Ladies._ She snorted, "I've seen corpses with more life in them, _ruhe in frieden." Rest in peace._ Her eyes couldn't help but fall upon Steve, and she fought a smile at the grimace on his face as he pushed himself up, almost screaming with the effort. "MOVE IT!" she bellowed.

* * *

"You're not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?" Peggy said to Doctor Erskine. From his grunt, Colonel Phillips agreed with her.

"I'm more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice." Abraham replied calmly.

Phillips sighed. "When you brought a 90-pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, 'what the hell,'" Phillips gave Abraham an annoyed look. "Maybe he'd be useful to you. Like a gerbil. I never thought you'd pick him."

Peggy pursed her lips, not wanting to completely agree with Phillip's harsh words, but it was almost what she was thinking herself. Unfortunately, she and Philips were outnumbered. For some reason, Adeline had decided that Rogers was the rights choice – and because she had said so, Howard had agreed.

She smiled at Adeline as they approached, and the woman quirked her lips in response. Peggy's smile grew. She knew that was essentially like a friendly smile and wave for Adeline – the woman was so removed.

"UP." she barked, and the candidates leapt up at her command. For all the protests – both from her, and those under her command – Adeline had proved herself to be a remarkable leader, despite the occasional language barrier, and the massive divide of nationality and background. Peggy felt a stab of pity – and guilt.

The truth was, they had received word that her mother had been killed months and months before. The blackmail that Hydra had over the woman was a lie. Her mother was long dead.

None of them had any idea of how to breach the subject to her, and although she was sure that Adeline hadn't forgotten, she hadn't brought it up – she had been focussed on the candidates.

She watched, tuned out of the conversation between the two men beside her, as Adeline called out more instructions.

* * *

" _GRENADE_!"

Adeline's whole body moved on instinct – training kicking in. Just as she had been instructed to do, she ran for the grenade, knowing she was the only one who could survive the blast – whilst shielding others from it.

But someone had already gotten there. She skidded to a halt, confused. Then she realized that the roaring in her ears was her heart – and the far away yelling was Steve, huddled around the grenade.

"Get away! Get back!"

She didn't move.

It didn't go off.

It was a dummy grenade.

She didn't move.

Her body was still humming with adrenaline, that part of her mind that was still in SSA, with the rest of those monsters, wanting to destroy all the Americans around her. the enemy. She was in the enemy's camp.

They wouldn't expect it.

 _"No! Please!"_

 _Adeline didn't close her eyes as the spray of the black haired man's blood hit her in the face. It stung slightly as she blinked, getting rid of the scarlet film on her eyes. She dropped his body, looking to the other two, cowering behind an overturned machine gun. They were begging, accents grating on her ears._

 _Damn Americans._

 _She reached for the closest, stabbing her knife through his eye, letting it go and pushing him to the ground. The other one started crying, and she gently wiped the tears from his cheeks, placing her hands on the sides of his head, hushing him._

 _"_ Alles ist in ordnung _."_ everything's alright now.

 _With a quick jerk, she snapped his neck, and stood, looking out across the field of men. Some were still fighting her teammates, and screams punctuated the air every now and then._

 _Damn Americans._

A hand touched her arm, and she moved quickly, grasping the wrist. With a twisting movement, she pulled the person closer, ignoring their cry of pain.

"Adeline! _Genug!" Enough!_

The command froze her again.

The person ripped their wrist from her slack grip, stifling a gasp of pain.

Her vision cleared.

The candidates, as well as many other men, were staring. Three men lay on the ground, and for a sickening moment she thought they were dead. But a closer look assured her they were still breathing, although one of them had a broken arm and another a bloody nose and lip.

Peggy was standing in front of her, clutching her wrist to her chest. The Colonel was watching her, a hand on his pistol. Abraham's gaze was as sharp as his command.

As it often did, her gaze fell upon Steve.

He was watching her, and for the first time, he looked uncertain… and scared.

She swallowed, suddenly feeling exposed.

She looked at Peggy. "I am sorry."

With that, she turned on her heels, and ran.

* * *

Steve hadn't seen anyone move so fast in his life.

One moment, she had been standing still, eyes glazed over, fingers twitching – and then she had been approached by three of her trainees, and she had lashed out, moving so fast he hadn't quite seen how she did it.

Then they were on the ground, and Agent Carter had stepped forwards, and then Adeline had nearly broken her wrist.

And then she was gone, after muttering out an apology.

Steve had known enough soldiers to know what a flashback was.

He wondered what she had seen. It had to have been something bad. Steve couldn't help but feel like it was partially the Colonel's fault. Something about the grenade had triggered he, he had seen it when he looked up at her frozen form.

Without realizing it, he had walked a few paces after her.

A hand clapped down on his shoulder, and he turned to doctor Erskine. "Congratulations, Stephen. You have been chosen."

Steve nodded absently. Then he froze, eyes widening comically. "I- what?"

Abraham smiled gently at the boy. "You are dismissed for the day. The procedure is tomorrow. Rest well, I will send a car to collect you tomorrow."

Steve felt a massive surge of both fear and happiness.

 _What would Bucky say if he knew?_

 _What would Commander Wolfe say?_


	15. Chapter 15

Steve looked up from his book at the knock on his door.

It opened and Doctor Erskine poked his head in. "May I?"

"Yeah." Steve set his book aside, trying to ignore the faint stab of disappointment. Adeline was still missing, and he had wanted to tell her that he had been chosen, and thank her.

"Can't sleep?" the doctor interrupted his thoughts, sitting down across from him, two glasses and a bottle clutched in his hands.

"Got the jitters, I guess." Steve replied honestly.

Erskine chuckled knowingly. "Me too."

"Can I ask you a question?" Steve looked at Erskine as the man pottered slightly.

"Just one?" the doctor teased gently.

Steve, however was serious. "Why me?"

"I suppose that is the only question that matters." Erskine seemed almost reluctant to answer; perhaps gathering his thoughts. "this is from Augsburg. My city." He indicated the bottle of liquor. "So many people forget that the first country the Nazis invaded was their own." He smiled tightly, "You know, after the first war, my people struggled. They felt weak, they felt small. And then Hitler comes along, with the marching, and the big show, and the flags. And he hears of me… my work… and then he finds me. And he says; 'You. You will make us strong.' Well, at first I am interested. I begin my work. I create a serum. But when I go to use it, all it does is deform. There was strength, yes, but… it is not what was asked. So I try again. The same family, but a different result. A perfect result. So Hitler sends the head of Hydra, his research division, a brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmitt."

Erskine's eyes unfocused slightly, drawn into his memory. "Now, Schmitt is a member of the inner circle. And he is ambitious. He and Hitler share a fascination for occult power and the Teutonic Myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Schmitt, it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the earth, left here by the Gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist. But he wants to be stronger than what it was on Adeline, so I change it. Just enough. Schmitt must become that superior man."

"Did it make him stronger?" Steve asked warily.

"Yes. But there were other effects." Erskine said lowly. "the new serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything inside. So what is good becomes great, bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen." Erskine supplied a small smile, whilst Steve's head was reeling. "Because a strong man who has known power all his life, may lose respect for that power. But a weak man knows the value of strength. And knows compassion."

"Thanks." Steve frowned. "I think." They shared a smile.

Then Erskine fluttered his hands at the glasses, prompting Steve to hold them as he poured. "Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are; not a perfect solider, but a good man." He gestured to Steve's chest.

"To the little guys." Steve held up his glass. He tilted the glass to his lips, excited to taste the strange liquor.

"No, no, no! Wait! Wait!" Erskine's hand shot out, grabbing the glass from him. "What am I doing? No you have procedure tomorrow. No fluids."

Steve sighed. "All right. We'll drink it after."

Erskine shook his head. "No. I don't have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? I drink it now." With that, he gulped down both glasses.

Steve smiled as the doctor winced at the burn.

* * *

"I understand you found her."

"See for yourself."

Arnim Zola approached the table with trepidation. He had walked in too early. Hopefully Schmit would let him leave…

The black and white photos on the desk – though grainy – were unmistakably their runaway asset. Zola ground his teeth. She had cost them. She had single-handedly taken down Special Squad A, and then left herself. They had no _specials_ anymore.

His eyes landed on two other photos. "And the Doctor?" he asked, surprised. He understood why Wolfe was under surveillance. She was to be recaptured, and then wiped. They would have to start from scratch, and luckily Zola had new techniques to try.

"The doctor is to be eliminated." Schimit said off-handedly. Zola frowned slightly. "You disapprove."

Zola laughed nervously, "I just do not see why you need concern yourself. I can't imagine he will succeed." Schimt adjusted his stance threateningly, and Zola looked down hastily, "Again." he added.

"His serum, and the girl, are the only defence the Allies have against this power we now possess. If we take them away, then our victory is assured."

Zola straightened, nodding slightly. "Shall I give the order?"

"It has been given."

"Good." Zola said, turning to leave.

"Doctor Zola!"

Zola turned, trying to keep his face from falling. The lights came on. Zola did his best to disguise the disgust and fear warring inside him.

"What do you think?" Schmit waved a hand at the painting.

Zola inspected the horrifying depiction. "A masterpiece." He lied.

* * *

Adeline tried to look busy as Steve approached the car she was waiting in, but because there was nothing to do, it was impossible. She settled for looking out the window.

The door opened, and Steve clambered in. He was surprisingly clumsy for someone so small. He cleared his throat lightly, and Adeline finally looked at him, not wanting to see the judgement on his face.

He was smiling.

"So I guess this means you know I was picked." He said.

Adeline felt a rush of warmth flow through her. He wasn't… well, he wasn't acting at all how she expected.

The more she got to know these Americans, the more they surprised her.

She gave him an almost smile. "I knew you would. You are… _gutherzig_. Um," she struggled for the translation for a second. "Good hearted."

He blushed as he always did when she spoke truthfully. Another odd behaviour.

In her experience, good behaviour was rewarded with simple, truthful acknowledgment of the fact.

Bad behaviour…

Well, that was something she didn't particularly like to think about.

She cleared her thoughts, and her throat. "Are you ready, Just-Steve?" she asked. He swallowed nervously, but nodded. She tapped the driver's seat. "Let's go." She said shortly.

* * *

Steve found himself watching the Commander as much as he watched the world passing by as they drove to their ' _oh-so-mysterious_ ' destination.

There was something different about her today, and he couldn't quite pick it.

Then he realized that she had faint dark circles under her eyes, and her cheeks looked hollower. It was the way she always looked after she hadn't slept – he knew the look on her.

It was an odd feeling, to know a lady like that.

As she turned her head to look at him, he hastily tore his gaze away, and in the next second, he realized; "I know this neighbourhood." He pointed out of the window, "I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that diner." He ducked his head, very aware that she wasn't listening.

"You do have something against running away, don't you?"

Her accented voice made him look up again, shaking his head. "If you start running, they'll never let you stop. You stand up, you push back. They can't say no forever, right?"

"I understand that. I know that I cannot keep running from my past with Hydra. I do have to 'push back,' as you say."

Steve was curious – but he didn't want to push. Her faraway expression made it clear that it was a subject too sore for a car-ride. He tried to distract her. "I guess I just don't understand why you'd want to volunteer for the serum, and join the army if you were a beautiful dame." He looked up, flushing furiously at his mistake, "Or a beau- a woman, a soldier woman– woman soldier. Not a dame." He floundered as she looked at him, without malice, but with curiosity and amusement. Her grey eyes were merry. "You are beautiful, but…" he tried,

"You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?"

He chuckled nervously. "You're the first to talk to me."

She gave him that half-smile she always did. "I have no idea how to talk to men who aren't German. American men are strange." She thought about Marcus, the brief sex in his tent occasionally – both as a distraction and a stress reliever. It almost never worked for her.

Steve ducked his head again. "Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on."

Adeline shook her head disbelievingly. "You must have danced." Dancing was – according to Howard – a popular pastime around the world. She supposed she only hadn't because she was a serum enhanced, vigorously trained, ex special-forces soldier, recently admitted asylum into America after retraction from under Hydra's thumb.

"Well, asking a woman to dance always seemed so terrifying." Steve admitted. "And the last few years, it just… didn't seem to matter that much. I figured I'd wait."

Adeline watched his profile as he spoke. "For what?" she asked.

Steve swallowed at her soft voice. "The right partner."

Adeline's half-smile filled out, and she turned her head away, inordinately embarrassed.


	16. Chapter 16

They met up with Peggy outside an antique store, and she nodded to both of them. "Let's get underway, shall we? This way."

Adeline fell into step with Steve, hanging back slightly as Peggy led the way. "What are we doin' here?" Steve asked, twisting his hat in his hands. Adeline shrugged.

"Just follow me." Peggy said shortly.

Adeline kept her curiosity to herself, as well as her rising trepidation. She didn't like walking into somewhere that was alien to her – any adversaries would no doubt no the terrain better than her. she didn't like it at all.

Perhaps her agitation was showing, because as an old woman emerged from behind a curtain, she felt a light touch – right on the centre of her spine.

She looked sharply at Steve, who was offering her a small smile. She kept her face carefully blank, and stepped away from his touch, though it cost her.

She pretended she didn't see the slight drop in his face, as they were ushered through to another room – one wall, completely covered by a bookcase.

Her nose twitched at all the dust in the air – clouding everything with a fine film. But…

She sniffed slightly, eyes narrowing.

Something was behind there…

It smelt like machinery and men – and sterilized equipment. Then there was a hiss and the bookcase started to split, opening.

Before she could stop herself, she stepped in front of Steve.

There was a slight cough, and she looked at Peggy, who was smirking.

She scowled, cheeks flushing – and stepped forwards – not waiting for the other two.

* * *

They soon caught up with her, and she hung back – cheeks still annoyingly hot.

Their entrance into the large lab was enough to stop the action of everyone present. She swallowed, eyes darting to Steve who looked suddenly, overwhelmingly terrified. She looked to Peggy, looking pointedly at Steve. Peggy looked at the small blond man, and gave him a small smile. She began leading the man down the stairs – but Adeline stayed still for a second longer

With a pointed clearing of her throat, and a murderous glare directed at the whole room – work was resumed.

Howard remained where he was – waiting until she noticed his wide grin. She felt a responding smile stretch her cheeks, and almost jogged down the steps to greet him.

"Nervous?" He asked, leaning against a panel of flashing dials. She raised an eyebrow.

"I feel like it should be me asking that question."

Howard made a considering noise, before his eyes fell past her. "I guess. But it is your boyfriend going up there." Adeline made a spluttering noise – turning it into a cough as Howard laughed. "Just teasing, Ads. Lighten up." he grinned.

Adeline scowled at him – but despite his words, she turned to where Steve was. She winced slightly at his skinny body.

 _"Mama… mama please…"_

 _"I know you're hungry, but darling, we cannot spare any more food tonight…"_

 _"She can have mine, Lettie. The girl will starve."_

 _Adeline tried to smile at her father – whose eyes shone, despite the sunken pits they had fallen into. They were hungry. There was no money._

"Adeline."

She blinked rapidly, turning away from her memory as if it was a bright light.

Howard was watching her worriedly, and she avoided his eyes. "I think I shall put my things away."

* * *

"We are ready as we'll ever be."

Steve eyed Howard suspiciously, but said nothing. God he had never been so scared in his life, and so afraid to show it. He swallowed, and turned his gaze to the ceiling as they talked around him.

He turned to watch Peggy leave.

It was a shame.

He'd grown to like her – and the prospect of one less friendly face made his fear grow again.

As Dr. Erskine introduced the procedure, he felt his body give way to fear, and began to tremble.

A hot hand on his shoulder made him turn his head.

Commander Wolfe was watching him carefully, grey eyes that were usually blank, awash with something he couldn't understand. He was so busy trying to work out what it was, that he didn't see the nurse inject him, until he felt the sharp sting of the needle. He winced, turning to look at her as she hurried off again.

"That wasn't so bad." He said, as he realized the sting had lessened almost immediately.

The Commander's lips quirked in her almost smile; "That was penicillin." She murmured, and he flushed. She turned away from him as Dr. Erskine approached, her eyes falling blank again. When he tried to smile at her, she turned away slightly, catching his shoulder. " _Wenn du ihm wehst, werde ich dir nie verzeihen."_ She hissed. Steve frowned, wishing he knew more German. The doctor had paled slightly, but nodded. Her hand on his shoulder squeezed gently. "Good luck, Just-Steve."

And then she was gone, and the room felt cold as ice when her heat left him.

His last glimpse of her before the contraption shut was her half way up the stairs – laser like eyes focussed on him. Worry filled her eyes.

He was so surprised at finally putting a name to something she kept hidden, that it was only when he couldn't see her that he realised it was about to begin. He closed his eyes.

* * *

Adeline stayed where she was, frozen halfway up the stairs.

She hadn't felt so panicked in a long while – and she didn't want to dwell on the reason, who was about to experience the pain she had, but condensed in a way she couldn't imagine.

As Howard began to pour Vita rays into the machine, the light brightened – but she didn't dare look away, heart beat thrumming in time with the low whine of the energy pulse.

And then a scream echoed out – branding her ears.

She had already leapt over the railings, and was about to flip over the panels to the machine, when she registered Peggy shouting.

"SHUT IT DOWN!"

A sudden violent rush of affection filled her, and it carried her jump, so that she landed directly in front of the glowing machine, causing assistants to stumble out of the way. Abraham shot her a look she couldn't decipher – and she shoved him out of the way, and banged on the porthole, already mentally plotting how best to crack it open.

She shoved her fingers into the seam, and gritted her teeth, as Abraham shouted at Howard. With a runt of effort, she began to pull it open – metal protesting.

"NO!"

She started at the cry from within.

"Don't! I can do this!"

She stepped back, hands shaking – as the light got even brighter – forcing her to finally shield her eyes. As the other lab coated assistants cowered back from the light and sparks, she stood her ground, feeling her skin heal instantly as hot sparks bounced off her.

Then with a sudden hum, it was done, and the light faded.

Adeline took a shaky breath. She swallowed. "Howard?" she called. In response, the man pressed the button, and there was a hiss as the machine opened.

At first she didn't know what she was looking at – and stood there dumbly, as people rushed around her – towards this bronzed _Adonis._

Then his eyes opened and she saw him. Saw her Steve.

Peggy touched her shoulder briefly, and moved towards him, holding out a shirt for him – and exchanging conversation with him.

She was about to step forwards, when something made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Slowly, she turned and eyed the men around her – those who had descended from the viewing room.

Almost immediately, she spotted him. He seemed to feel her gaze on him, and as she narrowed her eyes, he smirked at her – and raised his hand slightly.

Adeline had spent enough time with German forces to know a fake lighter when she saw one – and leaped. But it was too late.

As she jumped towards him – the explosion went off, the shockwave sending her sideways, missing her target. She was on her feet almost immediately – when a gun went off.

She turned, following the barrel of the gun – and saw Abraham, standing above the rest, looking almost shocked at the blood blooming from the shot to his chest.

"NOOO!"

The scream tore from her throat before she could completely understand what was happening.

She leapt for the pale eyed man, hands extending like claws. His eyes went wide, and another three shots went off.

Adeline dropped heavily to the floor, as people scattered and screamed.

She couldn't make a sound, as her vocal chords had been ripped apart by one of the shots that had blown through her throat. Blood poured over her hands as she tried to staunch the blood flow, crawling towards Abraham's fallen body.

She turned him over, and his face lit up, as she collapsed next to him, loosing blood steadily as her body tried to repair her punctured heart and lungs.

"Ah… Adeline." He coughed, blood bubbling at the corner of his mouth. " _Es sieht aus wie die Zeit hat mich eingeholt."_ _It looks like time has caught up with me._

" _Nein_ …" she wheezed out. She ran a hand down his face. " _Tut mir leid…" I'm sorry... so sorry..._

 _"Nein. Ich sollte um Vergebung bitten. Alles, was ich getan habe, um dich zu verletzen ..." No. It is I who should be asking for forgiveness. Everything I have done to hurt you..._

" _Nein... Nein."_ Adeline whimpered, clenching her hand into a fist around her throat, willing it to close. " _Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen." There is nothing to forgive._ "Abe _, Bitte. Bitte bleib bei mir!" Please. Please stay with me!_

Abraham coughed weakly, and his eyes fluttered shut. She let her head thump down, a silent cry shaking her whole body.


	17. Chapter 17

Steve felt something in his chest drop and shatter – like a glass had fallen off a table, and now the shards were ripping him apart.

He fell to his knees over the bloody forms of Erskine and Adeline. Adeline had collapsed on her side, her hair half covering her face. He couldn't even tell where she was injured there was so much gore and blood.

Erskine's eyelids fluttered, and he grasped at Steve, making Steve bend over further.

Gently, with the last of his strength, he tapped Steve's chest.

Then he slackened, gaze going glassy. Steve lowered his head.

"I'm so sorry-"

A hand grabbed him, and he gasped. Adeline was staring at him, the one eye he could see wide and blood shot.

 _What the-?_

" _Go! I will follow!"_ she hissed.

He reeled back at her rough wheezing voice, but did as she said, sprinting after the man who had shot her.

Steve felt panic rise in his chest as he vaulted over the dead body of the old woman, and out into the street. Agent Carter stood there, unmoving – and a cab was bearing down on her.

Without thinking, he leapt for her. He tackled her to the side, and she reared up, spitting. "I had him!"

Steve was already off, throwing an apology over his shoulder. As he picked up speed, he realised something was different.

The power he felt…

The speed…

It was unlike anything he could have imagined.

Every second step he kept expecting to have to catch his breath – but his lungs felt better than they ever had been.

He couldn't stop the bemused smile that spread across his face for a second as he rounded a corner after the cab – and promptly crashed through a window.

Adeline got up slowly, feeling her head spin as blood tried to make its way throughout her body evenly.

Those left in the room were gawking at her – and Colonel Phillips was watching her like a hawk. She held up a bloody hand in something like an apology.

Howard was pressed against one of the monitors, eyes wide. He made eye contact with her – and her heart sank, ready to see the fear in his eyes.

Instead, an overwhelming warm relief coloured his gaze.

Adeline nodded to him, and without looking at anyone else – tore from the secret base.

Steve felt a wave of panic catch him as he went spinning over the cab as it rolled. Thinking quickly, he let go, instead, rolling into a ball to absorb some of the shock, like Adeline had taught him.

He got unsteadily to his feet, and dived for the car door in front of him as he realised that his enemy had recovered already. He ducked as shots hit the metal loudly. Thankfully it was thick enough to stop it.

But he couldn't stop him from grabbing a young boy.

 _No._

Steve was already moving forwards before he could stop himself, moving quickly behind the cover of a wall – and not a moment too soon a bullet ricocheted next to his head.

Despite the danger, Steve didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He owed it, not only to the boy, but to Erskine – and Adeline.

 _That must have been her final breath._

He pushed the thought away, and focussed on his target – moving closer.

Steve cursed inwardly as the boy was thrown in the water. He rushed to the side, and moved to jump in as he watched him flounder.

"I'll get him." the voice at his side made him jump, whirling around. Adeline was standing there, still as bloody as before – but undeniably alive. When he did nothing – mouth wide open in shock – she growled. "He's getting away! Go!"

"Uh, right!" Steve nodded jerkily, and almost stumbled in his haste to get after the man. Behind him, he heard a splash as Adeline entered the water.

 _He couldn't… He didn't understand._

 _How was she still alive?_

Adeline was waiting, and when the sopping wet body of the _scum_ that had shot her and… Abraham was thrown up onto the cement, she was on him instantly.

She jammed her knees onto his shoulders, and shoved a hand against his throat.

 _It would be easy to rip it out_.

Steve crouched beside her.

"Who the hell are you?" he yelled – voice aggressive for maybe the first time Adeline had heard. She resisted the urge to look at him.

"The first of many… cut off one head," as she watched, his lips moved oddly, and there was a faint crack as his cyanine tooth was broken. "two more shall take its place." "No!" she growled, as foam built up around his mouth. He grinned at her – eyes bright with mocking amusement.

"Hail Hyd-"

In a sharp movement, she gripped his head and brought it down hard. There was a sickening, wet crack, and blood bloomed underneath him as his eyes went dark.

Adeline was panting hard. "That _fotze_."

She didn't dare look at Steve, who was breathing quietly and steadily next to her. "Are you-" he began softly, and pressed a gentle hand on her shoulder. For the first time, his skin was warm as hers.

She closed her eyes.

It took him a minute to realize she was crying.

She was so silent – for a second he thought she was just shivering.

Then he saw a tear fall on the face of the man she had just killed. For some reason, the fact didn't bother him.

Slowly, he eased her away as she kept her head down, tears still coming out silently.

He bit his lip, trying to figure out the right words. "I'm sorry. Erskine was a good man-"

"He died begging for forgiveness. For my forgiveness." Her voice was perfectly even – the only evidence of her emotion a faint hoarseness. "He died thinking I hated him. He died-" she let out a choking sound.

Steve ever-so-slowly, so she had time to move away, put his arms around her. She was smaller now, and fit perfectly under his arm and against his chest.

She didn't move, didn't even breathe.

After a few minutes, she sucked in a shaky breath, and reached up to wipe away tears. "I will never forgive myself." She said quietly.

Steve made a soft noise. "No. Don't do that. You know he would hate that. Hell, he'd probably throw a bottle at you or somethin'! Wave his arms around and make a fuss in heaven." He chuckled. When she said nothing, he swallowed nervously, and reached for her chin, tilting it up gently. She was pliant. "Listen. That man loved you, and I know you love him. Remember that. Don't remember the end. That's what I do, for my folks. 'Specially ma."

"Your mother is-?"

"Dead, yeah. Tuberculosis or something. According to the Doc." Steve looked at her. Her face was so close, and the tears had turned her eyes into molten silver. He flushed suddenly. "I don't know why I'm-"

"No. its good. Now I know I can survive it." She said softly. Her eyes flickered down, head turning away again. "I have seen so much death… _caused_ so much death. And now it is someone I love – and I think I might never feel… _vollkommen_ , ah, complete, and the same."

"You don't ever feel the same. You just feel different. You find different love… and remember the old, and it completes you differently." Steve said. They could hear sirens. They'd have to go soon. He shifted slightly.

Adeline hummed, turning to look back at him suddenly, so close that their lips almost touched. She flushed, but asked him anyway; "What love did you find?"

"I have a friend. A brother, really. He's good. The best. But I don't know… sometimes, I feel like I'm still looking." He couldn't help it. His gaze darted down her mouth, which was still pink, despite the chill of the water.

"Rogers! Wolfe!"

Adeline practically leapt backwards at the call of their names. Colonel Phillips was standing there with some other men in suits, beckoning them furiously.

Adeline was on her feet at once, and jogged over. She accepted the offered jacket that Peggy held out for her gratefully.

Steve felt the loss of her body heat keenly as a cold wind swept up off the water.


	18. Chapter 18

Adeline was as still as a statue in the corner of the nurses' room.

Steve noticed that every now and then her fingers began to tremble at her sides. She would clench them tightly, and after a second they would stop. He frowned – impatient to be out of there, and worried for blank faced woman.

He looked down at the nurse taking his blood. "Think you got enough?" he asked, impatience colouring his voice.

"Any hope of reproducing the program is locked in your genetic code." Steve looked up at Peggy, who had spoken for the first time since entering the room. "But without Doctor Erskine, that could take years."

Both of them shot Adeline a look as she spoke. She noticed the scrutiny and pushed off the wall. "He deserved more than this." She said, busying herself with some vials of Steve's blood.

"Well, if it had worked only twice – he'd be proud that it worked on you two." Peggy said, lowering her head to the file she was clutching, before shooting Steve a warm smile.

Steve smiled readily back after a moment – even if he still felt sad inside. He liked Peggy Carter, and counted himself fortunate enough to call her a friend.

Adeline followed Steve down into Howard's recently enlarged workspace. Peggy led the procession of super soldiers, step confidant as ever.

"Hydra is the Nazi deep science division." Said woman answered the question about the cult. "It's led by Johann Schmitt. But he has much larger ambitions.

"Hydra's practically a cult. They worship Schmitt, think he's invincible."

Adeline frowned.

 _He practically_ _was_ _invincible._

"So what are you going to do about it?" the senator asked, Phillips looking unimpressed at being spoken to like a child.

"I spoke to the president this morning, as of today, the SSR is being re-tasked."

"Colonel?" Peggy asked.

"We're taking the fight to Hydra. Pack your bags, Agent Carter, you too, Stark – and you Wolfe."

Adeline, who had been occupied with looking over the Hydra tech, turned her head sharply at her name. "I'm going where?" she asked, stepping forwards into view.

"When you were rescued, as part of the safety agreement, you were employed as part of the US military. And now you're assigned to the SSR. We're flying to London tonight."

Adeline looked to Howard, who shrugged in confusion.

Steve stepped forwards, body brushing against Adeline's and making goose bumps appear on her arm. She swallowed, and inched away from him. "Sir, if you're going after Schmitt, I want in." He said, ignoring her movement.

"You're an untrained experiment. You're going to Alamogordo." Phillips said.

Steve looked to Adeline for support, but she looked away. Until she knew what his limits were, and how he fought now – she didn't want him out there.

 _She couldn't risk it. Couldn't risk him being hurt._

"The serum worked." A note of betrayal in his voice. Adeline pressed her lips together.

Phillips rounded on him again. "I asked for an army of soldiers like Wolfe. He'd done it once, he could do it again. All I got was you. You are not enough."

Adeline looked at Phillips sharply as Steve deflated slightly. But as Phillips retreated, another man stepped forwards. "With all respect to the Colonel, I think we may be missing the point. I've seen you in action, Steve. More importantly, the country's seen it." He held up a newspaper. On the front, a large picture of Steve holding a taxi door as a shield caught the eye. "Enlistment lines have been round the block since your picture hit the newsstands. You don't take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide him in a lab." Adeline's eyes narrowed. This man was too spot on with his words. He was saying exactly what Steve wanted. The man's eyes darted to her as she took a small step forwards. "Son, do you want to serve your country?" he neatly scooped Steve away from her, "on the most important battlefield of the war?"

"Sir, that's all I want."

Adeline's eyes shut for a second as she heard the man's response.

"Then, congratulations. You just got promoted."

Adeline spent her time in London bouncing between Howard, Peggy, tactical meetings, and secret missions into battle.

She had officially been instated as a Commander, and occasionally led a squad into the fight.

That created a whole other list of personal problems – including a surprising lack of remorse for killing her own people, which further supported her private fear that she was completely, and totally heartless.

She had been cold in that regard for so long – and now killing didn't even bother her anymore.

 _She missed Steve._

It had been easier to _feel_ with him around. He was just so raw. So human, and true, and light, and _good._

She and Peggy had been quietly and religious following his movements – both for the same and different reasons. They were both happy that he was safe – but Peggy was outraged at the fact he was being made to act for them. Adeline was just craving some kind of normality, some sort of everyday joy – and seeing Steve doing that for other people, even so far away, did it for her.

 _Provided her with some artificial warmth during the long night._

Another surprising point of occasional warmth was the continued interest in her and her wellbeing from both Peggy and Howard.

The two of them were so different – and that was sometimes confusing for her; she wasn't sure how she should act. But as Howard laughed at her apparently funny dry commentary on the war, and Peggy listened to her opinion and tactical knowledge, and then spent time with her teaching her how to cook British food, she settled slightly. They had both been instrumental in helping her with her English – but unfortunately, it meant some words she pronounced differently, so that her accent was an odd mash of occasional German, American and British.

She hadn't expected to be so valued.

She'd thought she was to be used as she had been at Hydra; as a weapon.

But she was surprised.

And tried everyday to become better – but as the war raged on, and she lost more, not even the friendship she gained was enough to stave off the feeling of hopelessness as her desire for revenge simmered ever darker in the pit of her heart.

 _She would kill Schmitt._


	19. Chapter 19

_Blöd!_

She was so _stupid!_

She cursed under her breath as she sprinted back to the copse of trees where the last of the 107th she'd led out were waiting, most of them heavily wounded, and more than half already dead – bodies like a sick breadcrumb trail behind them as Hydra soldiers had stalked them through the forest. She had gotten them into this – and now they would all die because of her stupidity.

She'd been able to send about 50 back to base, but she wasn't sure about the rest.

She burst through the thick brush at the edge of the thicket. Immediately, a bullet whizzed past her ear, and she ducked.

"Sorry, Commander!"

The voice of the man who had fired the shot was weak. He had a wound to his shoulder and she supposed that was the only reason he had missed. She offered him a terse nod.

The man she had left in charge, a handsome youth about Steve's age, with dark blue eyes that were still bright despite the circumstances stepped forwards to meet her, flanked by two other men.

"Commander Wolfe, how far away are they?" he asked, eyes darting towards the nervous men. She shook her head.

"No more than ten minutes away. Sergeant, you need to start leading the men away. Those who are too wounded to move fast can stay and try to hold them off."

The man looked torn. "But what are you going to do?" he asked finally.

She smiled grimly. "Give em' fucking hell."

"Commander! With all due respect we are not going to leave you behind!" the man who had spoke was clutching his worn top hat in his left hand, British accent thickening as he grew more nervous.

She clapped him on the shoulder. "Gather the troops who can run and go now. I'll try and catch up if I can."

"But, how will you? You'll all be slaughtered."

Adeline looked down at her hands. They weren't trembling. They were steady, itching for a weapon.

 _No. She would fight. She'd kill them all._

"Don't worry, sergeant. I'm tougher than I look. Go now."

At her words, they nodded, and began distributing her instructions. In silence, the pack that were able to move began to run through the trees, quickly disappearing.

She looked over those assembled.

They were watching her, hopelessness in their eyes. She squared her shoulders. "I will not lie to you. This is against all odds. But we have to fight – if not for ourselves, then to save our comrades. This is what we signed up for, and by god if we don't take out more than theirs when we go – then we shouldn't call ourselves soldiers." They perked up slightly, fingers tightening around weapons, backs straightening, eyes gleaming with a berserker's resolve. "This is not a suicide mission, gentlemen. This is goddamn kamikaze warfare!"

They cheered, and she nodded in satisfaction, picking up her own weapons. Her modified M1, and her old hunting knives were familiar companions now – the knives deadly extensions of her own arms – not that she needed the help to kill.

She could hear them before the others, and kept very still, the others blending back with the foliage somewhat, the darker patches of blood and mud on their clothing providing some camouflage.

 _They were coming_.

She stared into the darkness, gripping her gun.

 _They were close._

She could smell their sweat… they had slowed, about to pounce. She readied her weapon, lifting it and aiming into the night.

 _They were here._

* * *

Steve hadn't felt so stupid in all his life.

 _What had he been thinking?_

That performing on stage was somehow equal to the sacrifice these men were making?

He didn't acknowledge the chill – that if he had felt before the serum, would have sent him hurrying inside for fear of a cold.

Instead, he focussed on his drawing.

He tried to calm himself as he sketched out the swooping lines of the wheel of the unicycle.

 _He was so stupid…_

"Hello, Steve."

He jolted upright at the feminine voice he hadn't expected to hear again. "Hi." He said to the brunette agent as she stood above him.

Agent Peggy Carter smiled at him softly. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked – trying to ignore the way his thoughts instantly leapt to some _other_ woman.

"Officially, I'm not here at all." She took a seat next to him, folding her jacket over her arms. "That was quite a performance." She said, restrained pity and humor in her voice.

"Yeah, uh. I had to improvise a little bit. The crowds I'm used to are usually a little more… tweleve." He tried for humour as well.

"I understand you're America's New Hope." She said, sighing a little.

"Bond sales take a 10% bump in every state I visit."

"Is that Senator Brandt I hear?" she asked sharply.

Steve couldn't help but defend the man – out of an exasperated loyalty if anything. "At least he's got me doing this. Phillips woulda had me stuck in a lab."

"And those are your only two options?" She tilted her head slightly. "Lab rat or a dancing monkey." Her gaze wandered to his illustration. He covered it slightly, cheeks flushing. "You were meant for more than this, you know." she watched as he struggled for words. "What?"

"You know, for the longest time, I dreamed about… coming overseas, and being on the front lines, serving my country. I finally got everything I wanted…" he looked down, smiling sardonically. "and I'm wearing tights."

The beeping of a mobile ambulance caught both of their attention – and they watched as a wounded man was offloaded quickly. Steve frowned. "They look like they've been through hell."

"These men more than most." Peggy said, voice dropping with sorrow. "Schmitt sent out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him, and less than 50 returned. Your audience contained what was left of the 107th. Commander Wolfe led them out – and they were all captured or killed."

Steve looked up sharply, heart dropping.

 _No._

"Wolfe, and the 107th?" he checked, hoping that he had heard wrong.

"Yes. Adeline led them out- Steve, what is it?"

He was already up and running.

* * *

Her fingers twitched as feeling returned to extremities.

 _Christus…_

She hadn't been in so much pain since she'd left Hydra.

She could feel blood crusted over every inch of her. She had lost two fingers, and could feel them trying to regrow.

But she didn't know where she was, and she needed to get back to camp…

She tried to sit up.

Something was tight around her chest. She tried her legs, and found that something was keeping them down as well. Her arms were similarly stuck.

Her eyes flew around, nostrils flaring as she tried to figure out where she was – but it was pitch black, and her enhanced vision couldn't pick out any movement. She couldn't smell anything to clue her in either. It smelt like nothing – but sterile metal. She could be anywhere.

She strained against whatever was holding her again, grunting slightly.

Then, out of the darkness;

An eerie, terrifyingly familiar laugh.

" _Hallo, Adeline_."

She froze for a second – and then out of the corner of her eye, something moved. She panicked, and redoubled her efforts to get out, bucking and pulling – breath seesawing frantically.

 _No. No. No. Nein. Nein. Nein!_

" _Shhh ... Einfach, haustier." Easy, pet._

A hand stroked her hair, and she whimpered.

There was a click, and then a bright white light flickered on above her – blinding her.

There was another laugh as she struggled to see again, and she felt her heart rate building as memories of the four days she'd spent under his attentions began to flash back to her.

 _Nein. Halten Sie Ihren Kopf!_

 **No. Keep your head!**

Schmitt's face was hidden by the silhouette created by the bright light – and the light stained across her retinas already.

"Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" he said casually, moving away to something behind her head. Her heart rate skipped as she heard metal scraping on metal. "You have been in my dreams, pet. Memories of those four days have been all that sustained me!" he said dramatically, coming back into her vision. He was clutching a large scalpel. "And our time apart inspired me, pet." He smiled as he set the cold saw to her skin. "I have some ideas on how to improve your physique – although I must confess, I was somewhat inspired by two young men I have read about in passing. They possess much of the same gifts that you do, however they both are more… animalistic in nature."

He began to cut, and she pressed her lips together, as her blood poured from the messy cut, he was making above her wrist. "I was rather impressed with the extra tools they had at their disposal. The human evolution is incredible! Would you believe that one of the brothers could grow long claws at will? What was their name…? Howell? Howlett? Something… American." He spat distastefully.

He placed the scalpel down, and leant over her. His bloody fingers left the metallic red deposit on her lips as he traced them gently. "I want to see your animal side, pet. I want to see the _wolf._ "

Rage throbbed in her, and she snapped at his fingers – catching the tip of his pointer in her mouth and biting down savagely – blood flooding her mouth.

He bellowed, and stabbed into her gut – making her choke, pain lancing through her. He cradled his hand to his chest, staring at it. Then he started to laugh. "YES! Just like that!"

He pressed a hand to her throat, and as he calmly crushed it – she realised the rumours were true. Even his blood tasted unusual. A serum had changed him. He bent over her, and as she choked, gasping for air, he kissed her, his and her blood mingling sickly between them.

Adeline felt a tear roll down her face and into her hair.

 _So this was to be it._

 _I miss you, Steve._


	20. Chapter 20

After a while – she realised that the screams in the room weren't only her own.

There was someone else with her.

Though Schmitt paid them no attention as he continued his work.

 _This would revolutionise her! She would be a weapon that could never break – more vicious than anything the world has ever known._

Or so he said.

Vibranium was an adaptive metal – and it would bond well with her continually healing, serum-mutated cells. She would have her very own weapons, under her skin.

Claws and fangs of a wolf.

 _Just like those brothers._

 _She wondered where they were… if they were safe._

 _Maybe they'd be fighting. Maybe she'd met them._

 _Maybe she'd meet them when Schmitt sent her out again._

They'd already begun to prep her for the chair. She wasn't sure how it worked, but it had been used on people she'd known – it wiped them clean, made them ready for re-programming.

She felt numb.

She had always known that her little vacation with the good was just that; a vacation. Hydra owned her, and there was nothing she could do to escape them.

She closed her eyes as the man next to her started screaming again.

That doctor, the short squat one with glasses – Zola – divided his time between her and the man with her. But Schmitt had eyes for only her.

It felt like years had passed – time blurring together as they alternated between torture and work on the newly installed claws.

They were grafted to her nail bed and finger bones – and they had completely removed all her nail growing abilities, and they were trying to work out a way to make them extend with a certain flex of her fingers.

The torture was simply a pastime for Schmitt.

He knew she was too stubborn to talk – and knew she could take what he dished out, so he practiced on her.

 _She wished she could die._

Today the man hadn't been screaming – he was only groaning now; mumbled words too slurred for her pain-addled brain to pick out.

She coughed weakly, the tiny tube feeding acid directly into her stomach making her gag.

"Hey… commander… is that you?…"

It took her a second to work out that the man was speaking to her. The voice was weak but it was familiar. "Sergeant?" she murmured, throat raw around the tube.

There was a relieved sigh. "Thank god. I thought I was going crazy." His voice was stronger, as if knowing he wasn't alone was some kind of medicine. She tried to swallow, but only succeeded in making herself heave. "Hey, are you alright?"

She laughed, tears coming to her eyes at both the pain, and the sick hilarity of the question. " _Nein._ I am not okay. None of us are okay." She said hysterically, "At least you can die. I can never leave this _hell._ "

The man was quiet. "What do you mean you can never die?" he asked finally, as her sawing breaths shallowed into silent gasps again.

"The last time I was in Germany, I was a part of a death squad. All of us were enhanced in some way, some born, some made. I was made. They made me into this… this…" she couldn't speak suddenly, throat tight. "They made me into a _monster._ And now, they are finishing the process."

Her voice roughened, German accent thickening as she flexed her bandaged fingers, feeling the sharp pain of the healing cells bonding with the metal.

"I don't think you're a monster, ma'am." He said, so quietly she could only just hear him with her enhanced hearing. "you stayed behind to _save_ us _._ "

She laughed bitterly, choking off and gagging as the tube pulled. "And look how well that went."

* * *

The only thing that kept him going was the hope that they were captured.

 _Not dead._

They couldn't be dead.

It played in his mind alongside the thumping of his heart. If they were dead…

 _Not dead._

* * *

Adeline could feel the acid finally eating past her stomach lining. She arched her back, screaming through gritted teeth.

 _But something different._

The sergeant had drifted back into unconsciousness a while ago, and her body had been losing the fight to the acid since.

But where was Schmitt? He was usually here, documenting, making sure she was suffering to her limit. He loved to revel in her screams – a sickly twisted pervert.

 _She couldn't think_.

The pain was intense.

But she couldn't escape it. Couldn't even pass out from it, as her body healed it almost as fast as it ate away at her.

Then, an alarm.

Something was happening.

Her eyes flew open, and she stilled. If she was going to escape, she'd have to do it now. Slowly, she began to wriggle her hands and inch them back to herself. The thick leather creaked, and her wrists began to burn, but millimetre by millimetre, she managed it.

With a crack, she dislocated her thumb, and her hand slid out of the looser cuff. With a grunt, she reached across to her other hand, and pulled at the leather. With a burst of strength, she managed to rip it open.

Her head spun, the acid in her system weakening her to the point of her vision swimming. Slowly, she reached up, and pulled on the tube in her throat. It was stuck, her flesh actually grafting around it as it had tried to absorb and heal the foreign object in her. Panic rose in her, her heartbeat rising and breath quickening.

As she always did, she stamped it down. She had to get out, and hysteria wouldn't help anyone.

She instead loosened the thick neck strap, holding her to the table, and then the others holding her down, until she could sit up. The IV pulled at the tube in her neck.

She steeled herself, and gripped the tube tightly. With a sharp jerk, she pulled it free, flesh ripping. She let out a strangled howl, cutting herself off with a whimper as hot blood and pain exploded in her throat.

She sat still for a moment, getting herself under control – and when she was sure she could move without falling over or screaming, she pushed herself off the table. With stumbling steps, she made her way over to the sergeant's prone form.

With a sharp flex of her muscles, she tore at the straps holding the man down – fingers burning.

She shook him. "Sergeant!" she tried to say, voice cracking.

He opened his eyes slowly, eyes widening as he took her in. She knew she looked frightening – covered in blood, and some healing wounds. He blinked, still too out of it to respond.

Then she heard running feet, and distant yelling; " _Holen Sie sich das Mädchen und bringen Sie sie zu Schmitt!" Get the girl and bring her to Schmitt!_

She looked around wildly, trying to work out what to do.

They were outside the door.

* * *

Adeline watched with wide eyes as Zola moved around the greenlit laboratory, collecting his files hurriedly. He hadn't taken a second glance at her empty table, and had left immediately.

Another set of footsteps sounded outside, and she ducked down again, fingers tightening around the spare bit of metal she had found. The guards had assumed she'd run, and had left almost as soon as they entered.

Someone entered the room.

Above her, the sergeant dumbly repeated his ranking and number.

" _Bucky?"_

Adeline froze at the voice of someone she'd thought she'd never hear again.

"Bucky. Oh my god." Steve walked up to the surgical bed, and pushed away the IV attached to the man.

"Is that…?" she heard 'Bucky' say.

"It's me." Steve sounded close to tears. "It's Steve."

"Steve?"

"Come on." Steve said urgently.

"Steve! The Commander-"

"Where is she? Buck?" Steve asked worriedly, and Adeline crawled out from under the table.

"I'm here." She managed; voice hoarse.

For a second Steve just stared at her. He stepped towards her, movement faster than she could track. Then his arms were around her.

Adeline froze.

He was so warm, so solid, so _familiar._

He let go quickly, stepping back, and coughing. "We have to go." Adeline nodded, and helped manoeuvre Bucky off the table.

Steve paused with him for a second a well, clapping him on the shoulder and looking him over with a worried eye. "I thought… I thought you were dead."

Adeline looked towards the door, pretending to be watching as they shared a moment behind her. "I thought you were smaller." She smiled at Bucky's retort. At least the man hadn't lost his humour.

An explosion sounded, and she turned, just as Steve did – meeting each other's gazes. "Time to go." She said, and started towards the door.

Steve looked around – eyes focussing on a map before he nodded, and followed her, clutching Bucky to him like a lifeline.

"What happened to you?" She heard the Sergeant ask.

"I joined the army." Steve said jokingly – but his voice was tight. Bucky grunted in annoyance, as they rounded the corner into the passage way, so Steve explained.

Adeline tuned them out, eyes and ears straining to catch any movement from in front of them. She could feel herself slipping into her attack stance; an almost crouch, ready to fly forward and pounce. She flexed her fingers, feeling them burn again.

Then the hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she stopped. Steve looked at her. "What-?"

Explosions erupted in front of them, and she shoved him down as the walls shook, throwing her body atop his automatically.

There was a cough, and she looked up to see him staring at her.

She realized in the next second that her body didn't do a lot to protect him – and that his friend was staring at them.

She was off him in the next second – pretending that she hadn't noticed the way his body felt against hers, and that she hadn't acted like a fool.

Without looking back at the two men, she started moving again – heading for where she thought they could leave from.


	21. Chapter 21

She realized her mistake as they came out into a hangar on fire.

As the two men reached her side – another explosion went off directly below them, and they all reeled back.

"What do we do?" she yelled hoarsely at Steve.

He looked around and fixed his gaze on the stairs behind them. "Follow me!" he yelled back, and the three of them ran – Adeline covering Bucky's back as they went.

They ran, up and up – Steve leading almost blindly as they tried to escape the burning building.

" _Captain America!"_

Adeline skidded to a halt as the voice called across to them. Bucky and Steve stopped too, looking at her in confusion.

"How exciting…" they all looked across at the man on the other side of the building. Adeline's heart skipped a beat.

 _Schmitt._

"I am a great fan of your films!" He said, walking towards the little metal bridge that connected the two sides.

Without thinking, Adeline threw herself forwards.

A hand closed around the hem of her shirt, yanking her backwards. She growled at whoever had grabbed her, and struggled to get free. But Steve's grip was immovable.

Schmitt laughed. "Careful, pet! Don't get ahead of yourself! The Captain is right. You are _weak_." Adeline felt her legs tremble as she stared her captor and tormentor in the face – fear and rage swirling in her, making her shake.

Steve stepped in between them, walking carefully towards Schmitt.

Bucky took her arm, replacing Steve's grip with her own.

"So, Dr. Erskine managed it after all." Schmitt's rage was disguised by the barest film of calm. She shuddered. "Not exactly an improvement, but still, impressive."

Without warning, Steve reared back and slammed his fist into Schmitt's face. Adeline twitched as the man stumbled back. "You've got no idea." Steve said lowly. Schmitt straightened, rubbing his jaw.

Adeline's eyes caught on what appeared to be a tear in his flesh.

"Haven't I?" he asked, before returning the punch. Steve raised his shield just in time – but Adeline saw with horror; the imprint the man's fist left behind. She gasped as Schmitt punched Steve again, and he fell.

She let out a strangled cry – drawing Schmitt's attention. In his distraction, Steve was able to kick the man backwards, and flip to his feet.

Then the bridge was drawn apart.

The two men stared at each other as they were moved back.

"No matter what lies Erskine told you – you see, I was his greatest success! Even better than the little _wolf._ " He yelled, and then, voice lowering, with a sweet smile, he turned to Adeline. "they have lied to you, my pet. Your mother? She has been dead for a year." Adeline's heart stopped. "Come. Join me."

Adeline let out an incoherent scream, feeling her throat tear again, as she leapt forwards – disregarding the gap. Steve's arms closed like metal bands around her waist, tugging her back over the rails. Schmitt laughed – raising his hands to his neck.

Adeline watched in mute horror as his _mask_ came off - and the Red Skull was revealed to her. Her stomach dropped.

"You are deluded Wolfe! You pretend you are just a soldier – when really you are just afraid to admit that you and I – we have left humanity behind. And unlike you I am not hiding it or fighting it; I embrace it proudly. It has made me _stronger._ " He stared at her, mouth twisting cruelly as he took in her and Steve. "Do not think it will not happen to _you_ , Captain. You are like us now. I embrace it without fear!"

"Then how come you're running?!" Steve asked, as Schmitt disappeared into the elevator.

Adeline sagged as soon as he disappeared from sight.

Another set of explosions went off – and the two men flinched back.

Adeline remained still – staring at where her foe had disappeared.

"Adeline! Come on!"

Steve's voice startled her out of her stupor – and she pushed her emotions aside, and sprinted after them, up the stairs. She halted behind Bucky – looking to Steve, who was eyeing the steel beam with determined eyes. He made to move – but she shook her head, grabbing him by the arm. "No! Let me go first!" Steve looked torn for a second, holding her gaze – sky boring into steel.

Finally, he nodded, and she swung herself over the metal, landing on the balls of her feet.

She took a deep breath – and then, quickly and surely, skipped over the beam, jumping the last metre over the railing on the other side.

There was an ominous creak behind her – and she turned, frowning at the contraption.

But Bucky had already edged his way onto the metal.

It shook beneath him, one half bowing slightly.

His eyes widened, but foolishly, he didn't turn back.

There was another creak, and she looked down over the railing as the connection began to give way.

"Bucky! Run!" she screamed – voice cracking.

He looked up at her, but did as she said, running wildly, and leaping for her as the metal fell.

Adeline's eyes widened. He would fall short. Before she could properly think, her body had already carried her up and over the railing towards him. She lunged for him, catching him as he began to fall – one arm secure around his waist, and the other locked around the railing.

He let out a strangled yelp – drowned by her growl of effort as she managed to toss him over the railing behind her, before turning to pull herself back over.

She panted slightly – hands and fingertips burning with the effort.

She looked back over at Steve, who was watching them – eyes wide. Her heart stuttered as she looked around for another way across.

"There's gotta be a rope or something!" Bucky leant across to Steve, voice desperate.

"Just go! Get out of here!" Steve waved his hands furiously, voice louder than the roar of the flames and the roar in Adeline's ears.

"NO! Not without you!" Bucky bellowed furiously, slamming down on the railings.

For a second they were all panting and silent. Steve hung his head.

"Jump."

Steve looked up, right into her eyes – and not for the first time, Adeline felt her heart stutter.

"I won't make it." He said, at the same volume. But she could hear him, just like he could hear her.

She clenched her jaw. "You will make it. You're going to make it, and we're all going to walk out of here – but you have to jump now." He swallowed, and she followed the movement of his throat. "That's an order, soldier!"

He squared his shoulders at her voice – and nodded once. He stooped and bent the metal beam that was sticking out dangerously. Then he backed up, and set his eyes on them.

Behind her back, Adeline crossed her fingers. " _Komm schon_ , Steve. _Komm schon_ , Steve!" _Come on._

The man leapt into the air – fire exploding up from underneath him – and she started forwards as heat obscured her vision.

* * *

Then – he appeared, soaring towards them – as if he had learnt to fly.

He landed – almost perched on the railing, eyes comically wide, as his arms began to pinwheel around his head.

Steve felt his stomach drop as the sensation of falling gripped him – tilting back off the railing.

Then, a small hand – bandaged, but strong – fisted in the fabric of his shirt, and jerked him sharply forwards.

He felt the swooping sensation again, but for an entirely different reason, as his body-collapsed forwards, pinning Adeline underneath him.

They were both breathing heavily – her hand still twisted in his shirt, his face close to hers – and for a second, he swore he could see the Milky Way in her wide silver eyes.

Her tongue darted out, wetting her dry lips – and he followed the motion, before flushing as the realization of their position hit him. He dragged his gaze away, and rolled off her, looking up at Bucky, who was standing over them with his mouth wide open.

"How did you get like this again?"


	22. Chapter 22

The sense of relief she felt when she saw the base – and in the distance, Peggy and even Colonel Phillips made her throat tight.

 _Home._

Or as close to home as she would get now.

She chanced a look at the man leading them – the man she had never expected to save her. The man she now believed in more than anything.

 _Captain America._

 _Steve._

Next to her, on Steve's other side; Bucky walked – hiding his pain with a stoic look. As if he sensed her gaze – he turned slightly. He shot her a wink, and she hid her smile, turning back to face the assembled men.

As they walked through, men who recognised her – recognised Steve began clapping. As some of the soldiers she had been with began to break off from the herd – and immediately begin talking; about Steve, about Bucky, about _her._ About what they had done – their names began to be used as well.

And a feeling she'd never felt spread from the pit of her stomach, all the way up into her mouth – until she couldn't stop from smiling.

 _Proud._

For once, she was proud of what she had done.

But her smiled dropped at the look on the Colonel's face. Steve saluted, keeping his composure. "Some of these men need medical attention." Behind them, medics spread through the crowd, and Steve's gaze flickered to Peggy. "And I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action."

"That won't be necessary." Phillips said quietly, and Adeline felt her lips quirk again as he turned and made his way out of the crowd.

Peggy moved in front of them, and raised an eyebrow at Steve. "You're late." She said, smirking as Steve pulled out a broken device, returning her cheeky smile.

"Couldn't call my ride."

Peggy shook her head, and leant forwards – embracing him quickly. "At least you're here." She said, eyes lowering to the ground. She looked up at Adeline next, pressing her lips together. "I am so-"

Adeline interrupted her – and pulled her into her arms, hugging her tightly. Peggy made a squeaking sound, before she relaxed, patting Adeline's back. "It's good to see you, Peg." Adeline whispered in her ear. "Thank you for sending him."

They broke apart as Bucky began to shout – Peggy smiling warmly, and still clutching her hand. She squeezed it, mouth moving as roars from the soldiers deafened them. _You're welcome, Ads._

* * *

Adeline leant against the brick wall of the underground base, as Steve repeated his findings for the third time.

As he moved away with Colonel Phillips she peeled herself off the wall – there was nothing else for her to do, but to follow him. She meandered over to his side, eyes catching on a beautiful young blonde woman who was eyeing Steve suggestively.

Adeline bristled – and took a menacing step closer.

Then she realized what she had done – and brought herself up, standing to attention and pointedly looking elsewhere.

Peggy shot her a look, before looking at the blonde as well. Her eyes narrowed, and she took a tiny step closer to Steve. The blonde eyed her up and down before taking her leave.

Adeline let her still bandaged fists relax.

And she scowled inwardly.

 _What was_ _wrong_ _with her?_

* * *

"Ads, are you coming with me?"

Adeline turned to face Peggy – catching her gaze in the mirror.

For some reason, the woman was dressed to the nines, finishing swiping on a perfect coat of red lipstick. "Where _are_ you going?" she asked suspiciously.

Peggy smiled. "Howard's invited me out for dinner. I don't think he knows you're back. It would be a lovely surprise if you came."

Adeline grinned at the thought of seeing the brash little inventor. Then her face fell. "I don't have anything to wear…" she said dully, collapsing back on the bed.

Peggy made a shushing sound. "Nonsense! You can borrow something of mine!" She stood, red dress falling back into place. She examined Adeline with a practised eye. "I think you're just a touch smaller than me – so you can borrow the green dress."

Adeline sat up as Peggy buried herself in her large suitcase, murmuring to herself as she moved items around. Finally she stood, clutching a balled up wad of green material. She threw it at Adeline, along with some slightly darker heels. "Go and get dressed, and I'll do your hair." Adeline nodded, scurrying off to the adjourning bathroom.

There was a full-length mirror in there, and so she could see the immediate transformation as the form fitting dress replaced her loose uniform. It was made out of velvet, a dark emerald shade, and skimmed her bust, her collarbones and shoulders exposed. It ended where Peggy's did, just after her knees. She ran her hands nervously over the dress before slipping into the heels.

 _She didn't feel like herself._

She made her way out into the room again, where Peggy was waiting. The brunette clapped her hands together merrily. "You look stunning!"

She gestured to the seat in front of the mirror, and Adeline sat obediently, and Peggy worked her magic – smoothing out and curling her usually dead straight hair, and piling it into a neat chignon style, mostly on the left side of her head.

Then, she whirled the chair around and pulled out the lipstick.

Adeline blanched.

"Don't be silly! It would be a crime to leave you washed out in such a dress!" Peggy wielded the lipstick expertly, and within minutes, she had not only applied the lipstick expertly, but had lined Adeline's eyes in some sort of kohl stick, making the grey even harsher than before.

Adeline looked at herself uncertainly.

Peggy stood behind her in the mirror, smile soft.

"When was the last time you wore a dress, Ads?"

 _Broken glass –_

 _The night air punctured by screams and shattering, and the roar of fire._

 _Blood spilled across the cobblestones._

 _And pain…_

Adeline shuddered out of the flash of images as Peggy placed a hand on her tense shoulder. " _Kristallnacht._ The Night of Broken Glass. _"_ Her voice was hoarse, and she blinked away the wetness in her eyes as Peggy hummed sadly, and squeezed her shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Adeline. Truly sorry."

Her apology startled Adeline. "What for? You have done nothing?"

Peggy's eyes grew even sadder. "I'm saying sorry because I wish that what happened to you hadn't happened to you. I am saying sorry because you don't deserve what they did to you."

Adeline dropped her gaze. "It is… it is inescapable." She said quietly. She looked up, and Peggy was taken aback by the sudden change on her face. Any trace of emotion was gone, replaced by a bright smile. "Now quickly! I can hear the car outside."


	23. Chapter 23

"I thought we were going out for dinner." Adeline frowned at Howard and Peggy.

The two exchanged looks, Howard turning back to her with a smile. "We are; Pegs has just got a few errands to run. Mind joining her in there for, uh, protection? I'll wait here." Adeline scowled suspiciously, but nodded, following Peggy out of the car, careful not to step on the woman's dress – whilst keeping her own balance. "Did I mention you look absolutely stunning tonight, Ads?" Howard called after her.

She rolled her eyes, but felt her lips curl in happiness.

There was something about having a man smile at her in a way other than pity – and although it was Howard _Stark_ of all people – it still felt nice.

Peggy swanned into the dingy pub like she owned the place – giving Adeline no time to scan the outside for visible threats. So she settled for hurrying after the brunette – and covering her back.

She was so focussed on the building's surroundings, exits and entrances that she completely missed the change of atmosphere.

It was only when Peggy stopped walking that she realized the noise in the pub had dropped, and instead of raucous cheers and singing, there was only murmurs. And eyes on them.

* * *

Steve turned at Bucky's audible intake of breath – and found himself suddenly short of air as well.

If he had ever thought Peggy pretty – he now had to retract the statement.

She was nothing short of beautiful.

Automatically, the two men stood.

 _In her red dress, and the way her lipstick matched –_

Well, Steve fell in love for a second. His fingers itched for a pencil.

Catching his eyes, Peggy smirked, and stepped aside. Hidden behind her was another woman – green dress almost scandalously tight on her curves and tiny waist. Her glossy hair was perfectly curled, falling over her bare shoulder.

Her head was turned away from him, and he could just make out the swoop of her neck and chin when she turned.

 _And the whole world stopped._

Adeline Wolfe met his gaze – red painted lips parted.

He felt his heart stutter as the two women started towards him, Adeline looking uncertain in her shoes.

Peggy stood in front of him, but he was unable to tear his eyes from Adeline as her full lips quirked in her greeting for Bucky. He had never noticed she had freckled shoulders. She still had bandaged fingertips, but it didn't detract from… _everything_. And green made her eyes look strangely blue somehow – a silver-blue. But perhaps it was also this light – which was warm and orange – making her hair more gold, rather than the icy blonde it usually was-

" _Steve_."

Her lips shaped his name, and he shook his head, feeling like he had just come up out of water. "Sorry?"

Adeline smiled her little half-smile of private amusement at him – and gestured towards Peggy. "Agent Carter was speaking to you." Bucky smirked at him over her shoulder.

He blushed, and turned towards Peggy. "I'm sorry, Agent Carter. I was just-"

"Drooling?" Bucky cut in, laughing slightly.

"It's alright, Captain, I know the sight of a beautiful woman in a dress can be disarming." Peggy said drily. Steve snuck a glance at Adeline again to see her cheeks were slightly pink. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "Sergeant, why don't you take the Commander for a drink?"

His smile fell as Bucky steered her away.

"Now that we're distraction free, I'll repeat;" Peggy said, but humour still coloured her voice. "Howard has some new equipment for you to test out – if you could come in tomorrow morning it would be much appreciated."

Steve nodded. "Sounds good." He tried to keep the impatience out of his voice but guessing by her knowing look as his eyes darted over to where Bucky and Adeline were sitting, he knew he had failed.

"You'd better send the Sergeant over. I need to debrief him a little more." Peggy smiled. Steve nodded, and headed for Bucky.

* * *

Adeline watched Steve as he sat down in Bucky's vacated seat. He was still red around the ears and looking anywhere but her. She cleared her throat. This was never her strong point.

 _Socializing_.

She looked away from him, towards the other room. "I see your new squad is preparing for duty." She said, smiling as the men started another drinking song.

"You don't like the singing?" Steve asked.

Adeline turned back to him, so he could see the upturn of her lips. "I… I do. I enjoy music." She said. For some reason, he blushed again. For some reason, she decided to go out on a limb. "I think I would enjoy dancing too. If I had the right partner."

This time he didn't look away – and this time she didn't deny that her heart skipped a beat. Steve's eyes darted down towards her lips – and she didn't know if it was the dress, the cigar smoke making her head dizzy, or the way he was looking at her; like she was the only star in the sky – but she shifted closer.

"I-" Steve started nervously, gulping. She tilted her head in question, eyes falling lazily half shut. He let out a small huff of air. "I just wanted to tell you-"

"0800, Captain." A voice startled the both of them – heads whipping around to Peggy. Adeline hadn't realized she'd moved back, as if caught in a guilty act. "Come on, Ads. Howard made the booking for in 10 minutes."

Adeline nodded jerkily, and stood from the barstool. For a second the dress caught her legs, and she stumbled. A warm hand caught her elbow, steadying her. "Careful." Steve murmured. She found herself flushing as he released her, allowing Peggy to steer her away. "I'll be there, ma'am!" he called after them.

* * *

Adeline sat cross-legged on a low desk, watching Howard through narrowed eyes, as he tinkered with some glowing residue from some of the weaponry they had brought back from HYDRA.

"Emission signature _is_ unusual." He murmured, "Alpha and beta ray neutral. Though I doubt you picked up on that." He threw over his shoulder at Adeline.

She rolled her eyes. "If only I was as smart as you, Stark."

"If you were as smart as me, you'd have single-handedly ended the war." He said distractedly. Adeline frowned again, unsure what he meant. "Seems harmless enough." He muttered, already distracted. "Hard to see what all the fuss is about…" he used another motor controlled claw to approach the bit of weapon power.

Adeline's skin prickled, and she was on her feet as Howard touched the blue glow with an electric current. There was a crash of shattering glass as the observation tank exploded outwards, sending Howard flying.

"Howard!" she skidded on her knees to his side, propping him up. Her hands fluttered over him anxiously – thankfully he was conscious and had only a few cuts from the glass.

He tried to wave her off. "Write that down!" he looked up at her, smiling weakly, "I'm fine, Ads. Perfectly fine." Adeline huffed an annoyed breath, but released him.

A chunk of glass was still stuck in her bandaged fingers. She pulled it out of the cloth, frowning at the lack of pain – despite the bloom of red. "You need to be more careful." She mumbled.

Howard grinned broadly, and clapped her on the shoulder. "Concerned about my welfare, Commander Wolfe?"

Adeline shoved him away from her, smirking as he skidded a few feet back, mouth wide in surprise. "I'm gonna go look for Steve. He's supposed to be here."

She stood, and headed for the door.

* * *

"Really, its not a big deal."

For a second, the blonde girl was replaced with someone else – with white blonde hair and smirking lips.

But when he blinked, she was gone.

"Tell that to their wives." The young woman stood.

Steve suddenly realised what she was doing when she prowled towards him. She was trying so hard to be graceful – but she had nothing on the natural feline refinement of-

"I don't think they were all married." He said hurriedly, pushing the inappropriate thought of Commander Wolfe out of his head, and crossing his arms awkwardly.

"You're a hero." The blonde said seriously, and Steve's eyes widened at their closeness.

He shifted nervously, "Well that depends on the definition, really." He scratched his forehead twitchily.

"The women of America," her hand fastened around his tie, pulling him slightly. "They owe you their thanks. And, uh, seeing as they're not here…" for all his superhuman strength – Steve was powerless against her sudden tug, as she led him into the corner. And then pressed her lips to his.

 _This was his first kiss._

That's all he could think as the taste of her waxy lipstick reached his tongue. Then he started thinking about something else.

 _This was his first kiss and he couldn't stop thinking about her._

When the woman touched his face, her hands were so soft that he remembered exactly what he was doing. In a panic, he remembered Bucky's advice.

 _Don't go all floppy – women like it when you touch them._

Automatically, he raised his hand to grasp her upper arm.

" _Captain_!"

He leapt back – horror flooding his system as he turned, wiping his mouth. There, standing in front of him like two stone statues was Peggy Carter and… Adeline Wolfe.

It had been Adeline who had shouted.

But it was Peggy who spoke first. "We're ready for you, if you're not otherwise occupied." Her voice was the sharpest he'd ever heard it, and he winced.

He looked to Adeline, expecting some kind of rebuke as well – but there was nothing on her face, no emotion in her eyes, and even her body language said nothing.

She stood, as if frozen, arms by her sides, just… looking. Her steely eyes slid to the woman he had just been kissing, and for a second, something red hot flared. But before he could understand it, she had spun on her heel, and stalked back the way she had come.

Peggy gave the two of them a disgusted look, before turned to follow the other woman. Steve's stomach dropped, and he hurried after them.

"Agent Carter, Adeline, wait-"

"It is Commander Wolfe." Adeline spoke, and her voice was so void of emotion it took on a new form of coldness. Steve blanched.

 _No, no, no, no!_

"Looks like finding the right partner wasn't that hard after all." Peggy spoke now, and Steve flushed.

 _Adeline talked about him to her?_

"Peggy, Ad- Commander, that's not what you thought it was." He tried again, trying to fall into step with Adeline, but he couldn't match her stride.

"I don't think anything, Captain. Not one thing." Peggy said.

Adeline shook her head slightly. "You have always wanted to be a soldier, Captain. Now you are just like the rest of them." The curl to her lip was the most emotion she'd displayed yet – but it was a low blow, and Steve couldn't help the anger that rose in him.

"Well, what about you and Stark? How do I know you two have been… canoodling?"

Adeline stopped in her tracks, and Steve actually saw her whole body tense up as she very slowly turned to face him. Her face twitched, but her lips stayed shut. Steve's eyes widened at the cold fury on her face.

Then, once again, like she had put on a mask, her face slid smoothly blank. She turned again and stalked into the lab, shaking off Peggy's hand. Peggy remained. She shook her head at him, and he got the oddest memory of his mother doing the exact same thing. "You still don't know a bloody thing about her – or any woman, for that matter." She turned and followed Adeline, leaving Steve behind, shame and realization growing in the pit of his stomach.

 _He fucked up._


	24. Chapter 24

Adeline seethed silently in the corner as one of Howard's lab assistants and a medical professional examined her hands.

She had yet to look at them herself – she didn't need another reminder of Schmitt at that second.

 _How_ _dare_ _she? How dare she touch what was- and how dare he assume- of all the people- as if she would- he was-_

Adeline couldn't help the low growl that ripped from her throat at the thought of what she had just seen. The doctor jumped, but Howard's assistant, used to her, simply continued poking and prodding away at the mess her hands were in.

She couldn't feel them.

When she had first had them checked, after she had been rescued by-

After she'd been rescued, they'd told her she had what looked to be near permanent nerve damage to her nail beds and finger tips – but slowly, ever so slowly, they'd been healing. Every now again she'd get shooting sensations.

"So, you're technically completely healed, as we expected, but the nerves are still on their way. The claws themselves-"

She looked at him sharply. "Claws?" she swallowed thickly. Howard's assistant smiled sympathetically.

"The claws seem to be somewhat retractable. When your nerves have finished repairing, you should be able to work them." She could feel a dulled sensation as he pushed and pulled at the Vibranium. "For now, I'm going to secure them retracted, so that they don't get in the way. Howard's made you some gloves tipped in Vibranium, so if they do slip out, they won't puncture the fabric, okay?"

" _Ja."_ She said absently, allowing him to slip on the gloves.

 _He said he would make her into an animal. He said she was his pet. He said he wanted to see the wolf._

She was going to kill him.

" _Vibranium_."

Adeline was drawn out of her thoughts by Howard's voice.

"It's stronger than steel, and a third the weight. It's completely vibration absorbent."

Adeline couldn't help her curiosity, and walked over to where Howard was. She froze as she saw Steve. Her heart thudded, even though anger still made her mouth bitter.

 _What was it about this man that made her so… so weak?!_

"How come it's not standard issue?"

"That's the rarest metal on earth. What you're holding there, that's all we got. Except for whatever Schmitt did to Adeline."

Adeline's fists clenched unconsciously as Steve looked up at her name and saw her standing there. Howard grinned, "Speak of the devil!"

"Are you finished, Howard?" Adeline asked roughly, shifting uncomfortably under Steve's eyes. He tried to smile at her, but his eyes dropped to her gloved hands. She bristled. "I think the _captain_ has some unfished business." She said coldly.

Steve chuckled. "So, what'd 'ya think?"

Cold fury engulfed her for a brief dark moment, and before she could stop herself, she had pulled out her handgun.

She fired four shots, hitting the dead centre of the shield, making Steve duck behind it in terror.

A hand touched her wrist and she shuddered suddenly, dropping the gun. Howard gave her a worried look. She clenched her jaw, schooling her features and taming her emotions again. Steve's face emerged from behind the shield, looking terrified.

"I am- Well. I think it works."

"Commander!"

Adeline turned sharply at the call of her title, and made eye contact with Peggy. "We need you in the briefing room."

Adeline nodded jerkily, and made swiftly for the exit, fists clenched.

* * *

Steve still had not spoken or really seen Adeline since she had shot at him – and it bothered him. More than he could really understand.

And he hadn't just been thinking about her, but he'd been… dreaming about her.

He flushed at the memory.

It wasn't inappropriate – at least not all of it was – but it was just the fact that it was _her_.

Strong. Untouchable. Cold. Beautiful.

He'd gotten so crazy he'd even started sketching her.

His little book was filled up with half finished images of his dreams; flushed cheeks, her silhouette, that little smile that was pulled out of her when she didn't want it – and her eyes, half lidded, glowing out of the pages with silvery intensity.

Steve groaned.

 _What was wrong with him?_

"ETA five minutes." He opened his eyes at Bucky's voice. The man in question pocketed his little communicator, and sat across from him in the back of the truck. "You alright, pal?"

Steve ran his fingers nervously across the surface of his shield. "I guess I'm just nervous about our first mission."

Bucky smirked. "You nervous about seeing the Commander?"

"What?!" Steve felt his stomach drop. "She's there?"

Bucky laughed – not unkindly. "You got it bad, buddy. She's been there for the past two days, gathering intelligence. She'll be with us when we storm the joint."

Steve was silent.

A sort of quiet elation filled him, dancing with the fluttering of nerves in his stomach.

 _Was she still angry with him?_

"Ready, Cap?"

Steve realized the truck had stopped moving. His men were looking at him.

 _"Shoulders back. If you stand like you don't want to fight, then you've already lost. You need to look prepared."_

Steve blinked hard as Adeline's advice echoed through him. He squared his shoulders, and stood up. "Right. You know the mission, stick with your assigned targets and get it done. Let's move out!"

He turned and jumped out of the truck, landing lightly in the snow.

In front of him, with her back to him was Adeline. As his men jogged off, towards their primary targets, she turned towards him.

She was wearing a hat, which was the first thing he noticed about her; a dark brown felt fedora, tilted down to shade her face somewhat. Over a thin, white men's shirt, she wore a soft looking leather jacket. The shirt was tucked into a pair of combat pants similar to Bucky's, with large boots.

" _Aren't you cold?"_

He flushed and clamped his mouth shut.

But to his surprise, the corner of her mouth twitched, and she half-turned from him as that little smile emerged. "I don't get cold, Captain."

Her smile faded as gunfire and yells started, and she hardened her face. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, ma'am." Bucky smiled grimly at her, and she nodded to him.

"Get going, sergeant, you're going to need a head start."

And then they were alone again.

Steve shifted under her gaze. "Comma-"

She held up a hand. He fell silent, waiting. "Steve. I am sorry. I overreacted the other day. It was unprofessional and impolite to our friendship. I have no ownership over you, and it does not matter who you choose to be intimate with. We are friends foremost, and soldiers." She smiled, but her eyes weren't. Steve felt his heart sink.

 _"Our friendship…_

 _…Friends foremost…_

 _…It does not matter…"_

He clenched his lips together for a second, searching for words that were nothing like what he wanted to say. "I think we can both agree I was the unprofessional one, Commander."

She smirked. "Call me Adeline. We better get a move on, Just-Steve." She winked and he blushed.

 _What was he doing?_


	25. Chapter 25

The two supersoliders caught up to Bucky quickly, and slowed their pace enough to keep him with them.

They had fallen into a trifecta, with Steve at the head, and Bucky and Adeline by his sides. As they approached the front gate they slowed.

"We have to break it open and charge straight through to meet up with the others in the main warehouse. It's reinforced but not enough to keep us out." Adeline spoke quickly and quietly, eyes on the top of the gate, where soldiers would usually be patrolling. Because of the distractions of the others, they'd fallen back. "The second we start to attack it, they'll come back. When it cracks it'll be open fire. Sergeant, stay back and out of sight until the fire lessens. Captain keep your shield up and head down."

"What about you?" Steve asked.

Adeline realized he wasn't aware of her healing ability. "I'll be fine. And I'll explain why later."

He looked annoyed, but nodded. "Stay covered, Buck."

The two blonde supersoliders started to ram the door.

Steve held his shield out in front of him as a barrier, but he could still feel painful vibrations up his arm as he collided with the heavy front gate.

As she had predicted, the noise had already started gathering men back to them, and German yelling had preceded the gunshots that had started. The fire itself couldn't hit them because of the angle, but if they backed up anymore for a runup, they'd get hit.

A spotlight had been turned on, though it couldn't reach them from where they were.

Steve could feel the door weakening – though it would be quicker if they had more momentum. He paused for a moment, breathing heavily. _What could they do?_

Behind him – Adeline threw herself against it, hard. The door shuddered, the wood splintering, and the yelling increased. The blonde woman growled, and pushed against the door. "Get ready to go through." She said.

Steve shook his head, "No. What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna get a run up. Move out of the way." She panted. When he didn't move, she bared her teeth at him like an animal. " _Move._ "

She turned, took a deep breath, and flung herself forwards, sprinting towards the tree line, before the fire could focus itself on her. He could only just make out her form, crouched and low to the ground. A few stray bullets sailed past her – the men atop the wall wouldn't be able to see her.

He could almost feel her breathing, feel her muscles tensing like it was him in the snow – waiting to make a move.

Finally, she leapt.

Steve felt like he was watching in slow motion.

She looked like a silver wolf – eyes luminous and wide – teeth bared, as the snow exploded around her with the force of the bullets.

He had an odd swoop of fear in his stomach as she looked _through him_ , like she couldn't tell who she was. She was wild.

With a crash, her body collided with the door – the straw that broke the camel's back – and the gate splintered, falling open. He made to move-

Gunfire exploded past him, and he ducked back behind the shield instinctively.

 _Adeline-_

Then a different kind of screaming started, and the fire lessened.

It was enough for him to start moving forwards – and he ran blindly into the hailstorm of bullets – until he collided with someone.

He knocked the man clear off his feet, turning and swinging the shield – catching another man near him. There was no time to take stock.

He fought blindly – and his automatic response combined with his super strength was enough to keep him winning.

But he was panicking – and his head was buzzing and he couldn't stop fighting. He couldn't focus.

 _Where was Buck?_

A hand touched his shoulder and he turned, and saw a German uniform. He swung out with his fist wildly.

His punch was stopped in mid air, and he faltered at the strength of the person's grip.

" _Steve._ "

He blinked, breathing heavily.

He stood in the middle of an empty courtyard, his shield by his side, surrounded by felled men.

Bucky was talking to someone on a walkie-talkie, face set and pale. He had blood on his face. Steve blinked. He felt strange.

Adeline was watching him carefully, though her arm was shaking under the pressure of his own. He hadn't realized his body was still reacting.

Quickly, he dropped his arm, and his shield. It clanged as it hit the ground.

"What happened?" he asked breathlessly.

"You forgot your training, and panicked. It's understandable, Steve. This was your first real mission. We'll talk about it later." Adeline said smoothly, and stooped to pick up his shield. "But we're not done yet. Are you okay to keep going?"

"More of them are headed our way." Bucky's voice made him. He had re-slung his gun over his shoulder. "We gotta keep moving if we wanna hit the rendezvous point before we blow the joint."

Adeline's face had grown hard again, and Steve had a sudden awful realization that she was soaked in red. Her shirt and her pants were torn and hanging by threads. But her skin seemed unblemished. _More questions he didn't understand the answer to._

"I'll go ahead. Follow behind me." Adeline said, still looking at Steve.

"Okay, Commander." Bucky placed a hand on Steve's shoulder.

Adeline tore her eyes away, and jogged off. He followed her form with her eyes until she was out of sight.

"Stevie. Are you alright?"

Steve looked down at Bucky. "I don't know."

"You don't have to know. Hell, I wasn't sure if I was alright after my first fight for a good month. All I know is, we gotta keep going. We gotta keep fighting. Okay?"

Steve offered his friend a smile. "Yeah, I know, pal."

"And we'll be backin' you up, Stevie. I'm with ya till the end of the line, you know that."

Steve felt warmth bloom in his chest, despite the strange remoteness he felt. "I know, Buck. Come on. Let's get it done."

The two men followed after Adeline, finding a few more still men along the way. It looked as if Adeline had already gone through them. They rounded another row of smaller barracks, and found her with her back to them.

Steve couldn't quite make out what she was doing, but as her arms jerked sharply, and a man slumped forwards, head at a strange angle, he took a guess. Adeline braced herself against the barrack with one hand, and with the other, threw down a knife she'd pulled from somewhere. He frowned.

"Adeline." He called uncertainly.

She stiffened and turned, hand covering something in on her stomach. _The knife. Had she been stabbed?_

He was at her side quickly, and pulled away her hand to see-

Nothing. Just unblemished skin through a tear in her shirt.

She pulled away from him. "Quickly. The others are already setting up the explosives. We need to hold the perimeter while they do that."

Steve nodded, feeling another pang of unease. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She was paler than he'd ever seen her, and her elbow was jutting out strangely. She swayed as she held his gaze. "Yes. We all have to be ready. You can bet they'll be sending in the rest of the troops to our locatio-"

Her eyes rolled back, and she faltered, body falling forwards. He caught her easily. "Adeline!"


	26. Chapter 26

" _Adeline!"_

She could hear his voice, and struggled to focus on his worried face. Adeline allowed herself two steadying breaths, before she forced herself to speak. "Steve… I'm fine, I promise… I just… pushed myself too hard. I'll be alright."

She had.

Her body was still healing inside, the skin the only thing mended. She was in pain – not the worst she'd felt, but it was making her vision blurry. The bullets inside her body still would be forced out later – something she wasn't looking forward too.

 _But the mission…_

"We have to get to the rendezvous point _now_." Bucky said nervously, eyes scanning their darkening surroundings. "The explosives are due to be set off in two minutes."

"Go. Leave me here." Adeline gasped, "I'll be alright. I'll be alright." Steve looked at her, lips thinning and brow furrowing.

" _No._ " he gritted, and stood, lifting her with him, cradling her to him like she weighed nothing. His chin jutted out stubbornly as he looked at Bucky. Adeline felt an odd pang as she saw a flash of the little man she had first met. "Together."

But he was still looking at her, and so she nodded. " _Okay._ " She breathed, and he smiled tightly, and started jogging towards the main building.

* * *

Adeline didn't remember when she closed her eyes, but she did remember that when she opened them again – she was still being held by Steve, but they were running through the snow – and the men's victory cries were echoing off the trees, and the base was burning orange behind them.

When she opened her eyes again, she was greeted by the sterile white ceiling of the base hospital.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

She turned her head to see Howard, sitting cross-legged on the chair next to her bed, wearing a velvet waistcoat and looking characteristically smug.

"Howard." She said, testing her voice. It was steady. Howard watched her for a second, something playing behind his eyes and smirk.

"Gave everyone a heart attack for a hot minute there, Ads." He said finally. "You should be more careful."

"I'm sorry, Howard." She reached out for his hand, and to her surprise, he gripped it. His smirk turned into a soft smile, and she returned it. "Where's Steve?" she frowned.

His face dropped. "Ah… well…" Adeline's heart sank to the bottom of her chest.

"Howard- tell me he's not-" she was already out of bed by the time he had realised what she meant. He held up a hand to stop her.

"No! Adeline, no!" He sighed in exasperation, "He's just not here, is all. I didn't want you to worry."

She shot him a violent scowl. "You could have mentioned that. Where is he? How long will it take me to get there? Do you realise he could be hurt? Dead?" she demanded, still standing. "I need to find him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Howard laughed, throwing up his hands, "Easy, killer. He's fine. Last I heard he was leading a covert mission in Jerry territory. He's been on the go since he left base."

"How long have I been… out?" She asked suspiciously.

"It's been about four weeks."

"A MONTH?!" Adeline felt her heart sink. "How could this happen – why didn't you wake me-"

"You needed all the rest you could get- your body was still recovering from injuries before you ran that suicidal stunt at the enemy base!" he stood, but she was taller than him and it didn't have an effect. "It was under doctor's orders that you stay in the coma for as long as your body needed- in fact even when you started stirring two weeks ago, they pumped you full of anaesthesia. You were internally shredded, and your skin didn't even heal when we put the IV in. You pushed yourself _too hard!_ "

" _I HAVE TO! WHO ELSE CAN DO THE THINGS I CAN? I'M THE ONLY-"_ She cut herself off, looking away angrily.

"No. You're not the only one anymore. You don't have to be everyone's hero. Steve can-"

"Steve is god-knows where. Without me." She felt embarrassing tears build up in the corners of her eyes, and shook her head furiously. "I can't- he can't be alone- he's too… _too good._ "

"Oh, Ads…" Howard looked torn between discomfort and pity. She brought a hand up, and shoved her loose hair out of her eyes, fisting her hand and tugging until she felt a sharp pain. Howard sighed, and embraced her. "You'll be alright."

"Don't you understand?" she whispered. "I don't care what happens to me… if they've ruined him, I'll never forgive myself…"

The two of them stood there, unwilling to let go. At some point, her fists had clenched in his waistcoat, crumpling it beyond saving.

* * *

Adeline was trapped.

Not literally – but she sure felt it.

Whilst she was waiting on doctor's approval, and Colonel Phillip's orders, she was stuck training recruits.

But on the up side, she was free to spend more time with both Peggy and Howard – and she'd also made a new friend. Maria Carbonell was a beautiful and lively young woman who'd started working as Phillip's secretary, and had approached Adeline to ask for help in translating some German documents.

Adeline enjoyed her company – she liked having another female friend, who was less serious than both her and Peggy, and who convinced the two of them to relax. It was an interesting dynamic the trio had – and there was much to laugh about as Howard became enamoured with the woman, who was well-aware of his Casanova ways.

But as with every light, there came shadow.

Adeline knew that each day she spent at the base was another day that Steve moved further away – further into enemy territory. She didn't doubt his ability – she had trained him herself, nor did she doubt his strength or courage. But when she lay awake, thinking about him…

She couldn't help the fear that gripped her heart.

Sometimes all she saw was his face as he realised what he had done in that courtyard – the horror on his face as he realised he could have hurt her, if she had been a second too slow. _The blood on his uniform, on the edge of his shield, on his hands…_

She wished she could take him and hide him away. She would keep him safe.

* * *

"Come on, Steve."

Steve looked over at Bucky, who was smiling at him sadly.

"She's probably up and about – rarin' to go. Hell, Ads might even be flyin' a stolen plane to us as we speak."

Ever since he'd received the telegram from Stark that she was awake and healthy, Steve couldn't stop thinking about her-

 _Well_.

He'd continued his non-stop wishful thinking with less worry and more fervour.

"I know, Buck, but until she's back with me I can't…"

"Can't stop thinking about her? Man, I haven't seen you this mopey over a gal since that broad at the ice-cream parlour left the city." Bucky said jokingly, hoping for some semblance of a smile on the man's face.

Steve said nothing, just kept staring into their campfire unseeingly, clutching his compass. Bucky knew – as did the other men, that their Captain kept a small picture of the absent Commander in there. Where he had found the picture, the others had no idea, but they also knew that he kept the dammed thing on him at all times and that none of them were to comment on it.

 _Well, no one except for Bucky._

Bucky missed the woman too – they all did. She'd been a legend since before she'd been a part of their team. The German's most powerful soldier, the Grey Wolf, who'd escaped from her country by killing a team of other powered men.

That part of the story was always a little fuzzy – the specifics of the team were never disclosed to any, and so the amount of men, and the power of the men depended on who told the story.

And then there was the fact, she'd saved his life – if she hadn't stayed to take a stand, he would have been gunned down. Instead, he'd been captured by a smaller force, rather than killed by the main squad dispatched to deal with the American forces.

And she'd been his only company whilst he'd been taken prisoner…

Her screams – whilst being terrifying, were the only things that grounded him, the reminder that he was still alive, that he hadn't died and gone to hell, that time was passing.

He heard her screaming sometimes. When he had nightmares, and it was the only thing that stopped _him_ from screaming.

He'd never seen Steve like this – never seen him so sad –

But for when his mother had died…

That had been a black time.

 _Adeline had better get here soon._


	27. Chapter 27

"You've got your marching orders, Ads!"

Adeline turned sharply at Maria's trill from the doorway of the gymnasium.

The soldier facing her tried to take advantage of her distraction, swinging a fist at her, but she merely caught his wrist and threw him, sending him sprawling behind her. As she marched towards Maria, he let out a low groan.

"Show me." She muttered, and snatched it from the young woman's hand. She didn't seem to mind, and peeked over Adeline's shoulder as she read the lines of text quickly.

"Normandy? Gold Beach? But why-?"

Adeline crushed the telegram in her fist, trying to keep the sudden rage inside. Her other hand flew out, slamming into the doorway. The cement cracked under the force, and Maria flinched away. "Adeline…"

"Where. Is. Phillips?"

"I don't-"

" _Where is he?"_

"The underground control room. But Adeline-"

Adeline was already running.

* * *

" _COLONEL_!"

Phillips and the rest of the room turned at the furious bellow from the top of the stairs. Adeline stood there, clenching the railing with both hands. The metal was warping under her furious grip.

 _She had received the telegram then…_

"Yes, Commander?" he asked, turning back to the file he was examining. "Is there a problem?"

"You- _arschloch_ \- you know _verdammt_ well there is a _problem_!" She stormed towards him, and shoved the telegram at him. "You're sending me to Normandy?! I thought I was a part of the Howling Commandos. When will you let me do my _job_?"

"Your job, Commander Wolfe, is to follow orders." He snapped the folder shut, and turned to face her. He was only just taller than she was, but looked down his nose at her anyway. "Not that you need to know, but the Commandos, and Captain Rogers will also be at Normandy."

Adeline's heart skipped a beat. "Steve- Rogers?" she asked uncertainly, voice suddenly very small.

Phillips sighed. "Yes. He and the Commandos are already on their way to Normandy. They will be assisting at Omaha beach, which is beside Gold. Once the beaches are captured, and the footholds secured, you will be linking up with Rogers and the Commandos, Commander, don't worry. You'll be with them soon."

Adeline bowed her head. "My apologies, Colonel."

"You're dismissed, Wolfe. Go get ready, you ship out tomorrow."

* * *

"You a fuckin' jerry?"

Adeline hunched her shoulders, and didn't respond.

"I asked ya a question!" the man jabbed her with his rifle, and she turned to look at him.

"Yes."

She had never hated her accent more than she did now, stuck on an amphibious landing vehicle in-between a hundred hateful men.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill ya!" the man said, and there was a smattering of assent.

"OI! Shut your gob! You know 'oo that is? That's the Wolf woman. The one in the pictures, with Captain America."

"I 'eard 'e was over at Omaha. Just West of 'ere."

"That true, Wolfey?" the man who had threatened her poked her again.

"From what I understand. Yes."

"Youse a commander, ain't ya?"

"Yes."

The man who had spoken was barely a man, smaller than her, with wide brown eyes, and a helmet that was too big for him. He was looking at her in awe. "I watched ya, ya know. I saw ya at the pictures. Only for a moment, mind ya, when you was just doing the promotions wiv ya Commandos. But you was there. And you're in some of the comics."

"Com- What?"

"The comic books, Commander. You in'm. Not very much, mind, but you were in the issues bout the big Hydra base."

"What's your name?" Adeline asked him.

"Thomas Caverly, ma'am. Me mum calls me Tommy."

"Alright, Tommy. And the rest of you!" she yelled. The men quieted enough, though she still felt open hostility. "Firstly, I am not here to fight you. I am here to fight _with_ you. You and I have the same enemy, the same objective." The mutterings stopped. "Secondly," it was deathly quiet on their boat, "I will do what I can to help you. But you have to trust me if we are going to capture Le Hamel-"

"Shut up, Fritz!" someone yelled, and jeering broke out. She felt something hard ping off her helmet.

Someone's hand closed around her own. She looked up into Tommy's face. "I'll follow, ya, Commander. Just tell me what to do."

 _This was his first fight._

She could see it in his face, could see it in his naïve, determined stare.

 _It wouldn't be his last. She'd make sure of it._

"You do what I tell you. Stay behind me." She whispered fiercely, gripping his hand tightly, as the Sargent steering the boat called for silence. They were close. She noticed a few other men listening to her.

She figured that they assumed, considering she was a female, and still aboard, she held some merit. A few others may have seen her in those promotion shots she remembered doing, and whatever these 'comic-books' were. She had hated them, and hadn't smiled once. It had been humiliating.

The only consolation was that it had meant Schmitt knew she was still alive. _Still alive and still hunting him_.

"We're packed like fish in a barrel, and there's no cover. The second the gate lowers, throw yourselves over the sides, and swim away from the barge. They'll pick us off before we even leave the landing craft. At least in the water there's more cover. Ditch what heavy equipment you have – if it's too deep, you might sink." She spoke quickly and quietly, to Thomas and whoever else was listening, "Stay as covered by the water as you can, but be aware that the German bullets still hit underwater." She knew that first hand. "There's nearly zero cover. Use bodies if you must, and hedgehogs as much as possible. If you are injured, put pressure on it and keep moving to cover, resist the urge to stop, no matter how badly it hurts. If you die, know that it was not for nothing. I'll do my best to keep you alive."

"You're just a woman? What can you do, bub?" an older American man who had been listening to her piped up, looking more tired than sceptical. He was around thirty five, with dark green eyes, and scruff around his jaw. He had an odd hair cut, and was nearly as built as Steve – and looked like he'd given up.

"I can't die."

"Bullshit."

She slowly pulled her knife out, under the scrutiny of half the men, and drew it in a line across her wrist. Blood spilled out, and Thomas made a gasping noise, and hurried to press on the wound. She brushed his hand away, and wiped away the blood to reveal her healed forearm. The man with green eyes was watching her, face suddenly blank.

 _"Witch…"_

She heard a mutter, and whispers broke out.

 _At least she knew why she had been given a month of medicated rest. For this… massacre._

A whistle blew and she shivered in the ocean water that slopped over the edge of the barge.

"I'm scared." Thomas whispered to her.

She gave him a small smile. "If you aren't scared, you aren't human."

He tried to smile back.

" _Clear the ramp, boys. Twenty seconds!"_


	28. Chapter 28

"Keep low and go fast." Adeline said calmly.

An explosion rocked their barge, and she pushed Thomas' head down automatically. She put her lips next his ear. "When the ramp lowers, I'm going to throw you over. Understand? Remove what you don't need." He began frantically unbuckling his canteen, and she nodded in satisfaction. Then the whistle blew, and the ramp lowered and all hell broke loose.

Her eyes widened as immediately, the men in front dropped like stones, blood spraying everywhere as they were hit.

With a grunt, she grabbed Thomas, and heaved him over the side of the boat, and then threw herself in.

The men who had been listening to her followed suit, frantically paddling out of the way of the barge, which was still under fire. Thomas was just in front of her, head just bobbing above the water. She powered forwards as he began to sink under, but as his head dipped under, a spray of bullets just missed him – hitting a man next to her.

"THOMAS!" she yelled, gulping in air before she dived under. She opened her eyes, ignoring the sting of salt, and grasped him by his collar. She dragged him up to the surface, and dragged him with her as he coughed and spluttered.

"COMMANDER!"

She turned at the call of her title, and saw the green-eyed man, beside her. "Follow me!" she yelled back, and let him grab onto her other side. She let out a wordless bellow at the weight, but with the help of the man, dragged them all to shore, panting as her feet hit solid bottom.

Thomas and the other man gripped her, dragging her forwards out of the water, and behind the first hedgehog. Thomas was shivering, his eyes wide as he stared past her.

She followed his gaze to a man half in and half out of the water, one leg gone, and his intestines exposed. She gripped his chin, turning his face to look at her. "Don't look at it Thomas, look at me!

"We have to get to the dunes, otherwise we'll be blown to bits!" The green eyed man gritted his teeth.

The three of them ducked down as an explosion went off near them. "Why is the fire so heavy?!" she snarled.

Thomas had pulled out a soaking wet map, and was reading it, eyes squinted almost shut as he tried to make sense of the blurred ink. He looked up at her, eyes terrified. "We're in the wrong place. We landed just outside the strong point and the garrison."

"We're going to have to fight inland." Adeline muttered. A spray of machine gun fire passed over them and she hefted her rifle. "Hard and fast, run to the next hedgehog when I fire!"

She stood carefully, and raised the rifle Howard had given her.

 _…"This is a machine rifle. One of a kind, honey, just for you!"…_

She pressed on the trigger, aiming towards the gunfire, and wiggling the barrel to splay the bullets further.

Almost immediately, one smaller gun was stopped, and the others concentrated fire on where she had been.

But Adeline was already moving – with her inhuman speed – towards the hedgehog next to the one Thomas and the other man were sheltering behind. Beside her, a man without a bottom half clawed at her weakly as his blood turned the sand red.

She looked at him, eyes meeting.

She watched his life drain from his gaze, and trembled.

 _This was death._

An explosion tore apart the ground beside her, and she was thrown sideways.

Her ears rang and she blinked unseeingly at the grey sky for a second. Hands closed around her shoulders and uniform and she was dragged, sand entering her uniform and her ears. _When did her helmet come off?_

Something made her head jerk sharply to the side. A pain bloomed in her cheek, and she sluggishly raised her hand to feel the tender skin.

The green-eyed man was yelling something far away. Thomas' face drifted over her vision. He was crying.

She sat up, gasping as her eardrums repaired themselves with a painful pop.

The world was thrown back into focus – the screaming, the gunfire, the battlecries.

"-the hell is wrong with you?!"

The green eyed man was yelling.

She looked dazedly down at her torso. Her flesh was exposed. _Was that a rib?_

Adeline sat up, pushing her insides back into herself as her skin rapidly closed over the exposed flesh, blood still leaking out around them. The green eyed man was saying something to Thomas, eyes wild. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the noise and stench.

 _"What is your name, Soldat- soldier."_ _The small man was watching her carefully, something soft in his gaze. He didn't seem to realise she'd just spoken to him. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen._

 _"Rogers. Uh, Stephen Rogers – uh, I mean, just Steve."_ _He blushed a pretty pink, and she stifled the smile that threatened to break out at his awkwardness. It was endearing. "Just Steve Rogers."_

 _"Well, Just-Steve. Please. Let us begin."_

"Steve…" she breathed, and opened her eyes.

 _She had to get back to him_.

 _And that required taking the beach._

The green-eyed man had picked up a rifle and was firing at the direction of the large strongpoint overlooking their part of the beach. She knew that if she took out the strong point, the Germans would retreat into the uninhabited town of Le Hamel. There it would come to house-to-house combat.

House-to-house combat was easier than running up a beach, under fire.

She looked around at the beach, placing her head low to the ground, and squinting through the chaos. Some men had already made it to the first set of dunes, underneath the strong point – but thought they were slightly more covered, they were still under fire. In front of them lay another deadly maze of hedgehogs, as well as the odd occupied trench – before they could reach the base of the strong point.

There was no going around the strong point – they had to fight upwards and inwards. It would be a bloody battle.

She set her jaw.


	29. Chapter 29

There was a man with half a face screaming next to her – and it was so disorientating that in a moment of anger, she shoved him away. Her heart skipped a beat as his screaming was abruptly silenced, but didn't turn to look. The green eyed man was crouched over Thomas, as she hurriedly bound a bullet wound in his shoulder.

Miraculously, the green eyed man wasn't injured, and she herself was healing easily. Thomas had the same look in his eyes that Steve had when he had seen death for the first time. He hadn't spoken since they'd made it to the outcropping of sand beneath the tower, and Adeline didn't think he'd speak until he was either safe… or dead.

Another explosion shook the ground near them, and she lurched forwards as a piece of shrapnel hit her in the back. The green eyed man put a hand on her shoulder, and spun her around. He said nothing as he pulled out the sharp piece of metal without warning. She let out a hiss, and closed her eyes as she felt her own blood wet the ground around them. "Alright, bub?" the man said lowly, husky voice even rougher than before.

She nodded, biting her tongue. "Come on. Tommy, can you move?"

The young man nodded jerkily, eyes darting around anxiously.

"Wait until the next reload." The man said, eyes focussed on the tower. "We've got about a 45 second window."

Adeline nodded, and turned Thomas over, and he positioned himself, ready to run.

She flattened herself, muscles flexing impatiently. The green-eyed man held up five fingers in front of them, and lowered one.

" _Five…"_

 _"Four…"_

 _"Three…"_

 _"Two…"_

"ONE!"

Adeline surged forwards, focus narrowing until it was only her and the objective. She was almost crouched she was running so close to the ground, and when the incline steepened she used her hands, fingers taunt and pushing her upwards and forwards. She could see the dip in earth that preceded a trench, and as the first helmet appeared over the edge, she sped up. She twisted her body and slid forwards, so that her feet collided with the German soldier aiming his gun at her.

She landed heavily on his body at the bottom of the trench, and straightened as she heard another rifle being cocked.

Very quickly – Adeline took in the situation.

 _Eight – no – seven soldiers. Helmeted. Armed. Exposed throats. Small space. Only clear shot from directly behind her and in front._

A small smile spread across her face.

The first bullet hit her above her heart – but she was used to being hit there now, so it barely slowed her down. She spun in a tight arc, knife suddenly in her grip, and slit the throat of the man behind her, continuing her momentum and throwing it directly at the man who had shot her.

Before the other men had a chance to react she was upon them.

Adeline could feel the removed coldness taking over, and fought it. She needed to keep a clear head. There were other people to worry about now. She couldn't afford to become… _removed._

She yowled as the second last man jammed his bayonet deep into her stomach – and threw her hands out wildly.

There was a flash of sliver, and the soldier reeled back, screaming, blood pouring down his face in rivers. He dropped his hands, leaving the gun dangling from her.

She gripped it, and froze.

 _The claws…_

They had extended in her panic, and now they were red with the man's blood, but still shining silver obscenely.

The last soldier emptied his rifle into her, jerking her body back.

She fell to her knees, still clutching the bayonet.

 _"I have some ideas on how to improve your physique…"_

 _"I want to see your animal side, pet. I want to see the wolf."_

 _Claws of a wolf…_

She felt the familiar sensation of a rifle being pressed into her forehead. " _Sterben, schaum_." _Die, scum._

She could hear the creak of the trigger as it was pressed down –

Then the rifle butt was pushed away from her, and the crack of the gun firing was barely distinguishable from the noise from the beach. She looked up and there was Thomas, eyes wide.

The German soldier swung the rifle around, hitting Thomas in the temple. He fell heavily, eyelids fluttering.

Then the soldier stiffed, and made a gurgling noise, dropping his rifle to clutch at his chest. Adeline followed his sight-line down to where something whitish and sharp was protruding from him. Blood bubbled out of his lips, and his eyes rolled back.

There was a wet sound as he collapsed forwards, and the green-eyed man was revealed.

Adeline forgot about the sharp throbbing pain of the bayonet in her stomach for a second as her eyes focussed on the bone-like _claws_ coming from the man's knuckles.

He grimaced as they retracted into him, the holes where they had emerged healing instantly just like-

"Just like me…"

She whispered.

He looked at her, face unreadable.

"You can't tell anyone…" he said roughly, voice so low that she was only just able to make it out over the battle on the beach.

 _"I was somewhat inspired by two young men I have read about in passing. They possess much of the same gifts that you do, however they both are more… animalistic in nature."_

"Howlett?" She whispered.

He blanched. "How the fuck do you know me, lady?"

"You're the reason I'm like this!" she extended her fingers towards him, showing him the silver claws. His eyebrows shot up.

"Jesus. What the hell."

She laughed crazily, "You're telling me!" she shook her head, and motioned to Thomas, and then all around them, hands fluttering. "We need to end this…"

"Otherwise all these, sorry-sons-of-bitches will be dead in the next hour." Howlett growled.

Adeline met his gaze, an idea coming to fruition in her mind. "You and I… we could take out the stronghold. Get most of the heavy fire off the beach. That would give the men enough of a chance to come up and take out the rest."

Howlett started to nod, eyes turning wild. "And then we follow them as they fall back…"

" _We take them out."_

It was absolute.

Adeline retracted her claws, but Howlett shook his head. "Keep 'em out. You're gonna need 'em soon enough."

Adeline swallowed thickly, Schmitt's laughing face replaying in her mind. Finally, she nodded. Moving quickly, the pair of them armed themselves with whatever they could find in the short trench. Adeline dragged Thomas' form behind a sheet of scrap metal, and shovelled a few handfuls of dirt over him.

She felt a prickling of guilt and worry in her stomach.

She squashed it down, as the cold began to creep through her, and her only focus turned towards the strong tower.


	30. Chapter 30

She hadn't been under such heavy fire for a long while – and could feel it taking a toll on her body, as her cells tried desperately to keep healing.

But Howlett was with her, next to her, pulling her back up when she was shot down, pushing her forwards – both of their blood mingling and drying on their bodies.

He may not have been as well-trained as she was, but he was just as ruthless. She wondered briefly how long he'd been doing this. They tried to follow the trenches, winding closer to the tower. They left a trail of bodies behind them, and Adeline was starting to lose the fight to the cold – she could feel it creeping over her body, giving her strength and emotionless resolve.

A large bullet from a trench machine gun clipped her in the shoulder, and it unbalanced her so much that she actually spun and fell.

She landed heavily on her back, feeling her body radiate pain everywhere, not just from her shoulder. She coughed, spraying blood. There was screaming and then the machine gun stopped firing. Seconds later, Howlett's face appeared above hers. "C'mon. You takin' a nap or somethin'?"

She laughed weakly, more blood leaving her lips. She clasped his hands, her claws digging into his palm – but he didn't react, just dragged her upright. He waited for a second with her, hands still clasped together, as she tried to get her lungs to work. "Alright, bub?" he rasped.

She nodded, and turned her gaze to the tower, eyes narrowing. They were close now. They wouldn't know what hit them. Once the tower was down, most of the men in the trenches would flee to the town – leaving the remainder for the allied forces on the beach – and Howlett and she would pursue the retreating forces. "We have to finish this." She said, her own voice hoarse as well from the smoke.

* * *

 _They were making no head way, and men were dying_.

Steve couldn't move from his position if he had wanted to. Behind his shield men were sheltered, and the fire was aimed directly at them. Of course they had spotted Captain America's signature shield. They hadn't thought this through. Night was falling, and the fire had not ceased. It looked like they would have to push on through the night.

He had to get a team up the bluffs to start taking out the German forces, but he couldn't _fucking move_. He angled his shield slightly, trying to reflect the bullets back at their own men. Bucky took another shot from beside him – and there was a faint yell. Steve could only hope that he had hit someone.

They had said it would be over by noon – they had said minimal casualties – they had said that he and his team would be pulled out by the next morning.

 _Liars._

It echoed in his mind as the screaming around him seemed to rise in pitch, and the smell of burning flesh and blood and smoke rose in his nostrils. The only good thing he could think of was that at least Adeline wasn't here.

 _She was safe_.

* * *

Adeline shuddered slightly, blood coating her hands like scarlet gloves. She let the man she was holding by the back of the neck fall, his throat gaping open like a sick smile.

Outside the empty house, she could hear men celebrating. Celebrating – screaming for joy rather than pain, crying happily rather than in fear.

She huffed a breath, and let her head thump back against the wall of the small house she was in. There was blood on their pale blue wallpaper – obscenely red.

Slowly she walked towards their main bedroom, and folded herself into the tiny cot in the corner, and letting her eyes slide shut.

* * *

Adeline shot awake, and flew towards her attacker, slamming him face down into the ground and twisting the hand that he'd touched her with behind his back.

"It's just me!" The rough growl from under her made her release the hold and stand up. Howlett glared at her as he dusted his front off.

Her head swam, and she blinked hard at the white dots that invaded her vision for a second. "What time is it? What happened?"

"You're forgiven." He grumbled. She stared hard at him, and he rolled his eyes. "You've been asleep for about five hours. I found you when they swept the houses a few hours ago." She headed for the door and he followed her, "Decided to let you sleep."

"No." She said distractedly, moving through the house, "You shouldn't have let me sleep." She stooped, collecting a rifle from one fallen soldier and all the knives from the kitchen.

"I tried to wake you. Your body had shut down." He said, watching her carefully. "You should probably head back to the beach, your transport's here."

"Transport?" She looked at him, and he shrugged, looking oddly carefree in his torn and bloody uniform.

"Some guy, callin' himself Colonel Phillips. Apparently you gotta get back to base. Mission accomplished. Hey, where are you going?"

Adeline didn't answer him as she pulled herself through the back window of the house, and landed in the trampled garden below. It was night, and colder than she'd expected. She repressed her shiver, and looked at Howlett. He was too big to fit through as well. "Can you go and get Thomas? Make sure he's alive, and if he's dead – tell his mother." He nodded silently. They stood still, watching each other.

"Where are you going?" he asked finally.

"I have to go find someone. He's-" she shook her head. "I just hope he's alive."

"Be careful."

She smiled at him, a tired smile. "You and I both know I don't need to be careful. Thank you, Howlett." Adeline turned West, ready to slip into the night.

"My name is James."

"I'm Adeline."

With that she turned and ran into the night.

 _I'm coming for you, Steve._


	31. Chapter 31

"STAY TIGHT TO THE ROCK!" Steve yelled desperately over the roar of guns, one hand gripping the bluff above himself, and the other flattening Jacques to the wall as German soldiers directly above them poured machine gun fire down on his Commandos, and the other men that had followed them up the bluff.

There was a scream as one of the men beside him was hit, and went tumbling down. Steve looked desperately at Bucky on his other side. Bucky was sweating furiously, pupils blown wide as he just held tight to the rocks. "Steve, you gotta get up there – otherwise they'll just blow us off!" he shouted. Both men flinched as shard of rocks exploded above them – and when they met gazes again, Steve sucked in a breath at the cut that had opened up over his best friend's eye, blood coating his face. He nodded, and set his jaw, swinging his shield into place on his back and letting go of Jacques.

Hand over hand, he dragged himself diagonally up the face of the bluff, feeling his muscles ache as the continued tensing made his arms shake. He had to draw the fire away from his Commandos.

Steve felt helpless.

There was nothing he could do, as men on the beach, and men fighting inland were slaughtered – and he was created to make a difference! He couldn't do anything.

 _Abe would be so disappointed._

There was yelling above him – and then powerful torch light was shone upon him.

 _It didn't matter anyways._

There was a loud click as a machine gun was angled directly down at him.

 _Tonight was the night._

Steve found himself thinking of silver eyes as the grey gun shone in the torches of the encampment above him.

Then – screaming.

The torch light disappeared, the beam flying wildly in the air as the owner of the torch screeched.

Flashes of light from guns briefly lit up the area. There was a thump, and he looked up, squinting in the darkness, feeling wet drip on his face. He yelped as German soldier with his throat slit stared down at him unseeingly. There was a low growl, and then the body was launched past him, tumbling into the darkness below him. He looked up, just in time to see a hand extend towards him.

It was a female hand, covered in blood so thick that he couldn't make out anything else, but a dulled shine from her nails. He grasped the hand, and was hauled up, his arm socket twanging painfully.

And he came face to face with the last person he expected to see.

"Addy?!" he exclaimed, stepping into her space, and taking one of her bloody hands.

One of her small unwilling smiles broke out across her face – made perverse by the gore and dirt on her skin. "Steve…" she said softly – and for a second, the world around him faded as he took her in.

 _Smiling, unscathed, alive._

"How- what-?" he couldn't work out what he wanted to say. But her face was hard again, and her next words made the world pop into sharp and horrifying focus again.

"We don't have a lot of time. We have to capture this half of the beach before more men die."

He nodded, dropping her hand, and stepping back. "The rest of the Commandos are ascending the bluff under the biggest gun. There are troops everywhere. Command was lost so I just set orders to make it inland."

She nodded. "Gold Beach was taken like that – you did the right thing. there's nothing we can do, but help them take out the biggest guns. Our transport is coming to get us."

"Already?" Steve asked.

She nodded, turning to look down at the blackness. Steve wondered briefly if she could actually see that far. "I don't think they forsaw it being like this. They don't want to risk their Captain being harmed." She said it derisively – but Steve knew it was directed at him.

"They didn't tell us you here."

She looked suddenly tired. "All I knew was that you were on Omaha. I was told that by the end of the day, we'd join forces – but then word came that Omaha wasn't captured yet so I came here. I had to find you." She said, and shuddered. "I've never seen anything like this since…" she stopped talking.

Steve put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll finish this – or at least do what we can before we get pulled out."

"What if it's not enough?" she whispered, eyes closing and leaning back into his hand. _How long had she been fighting? How much had she suffered today?_ _Enough to actually seek physical comfort._

He'd never seen her do that – excepting when Abraham had been killed.

"There's nothing more we can do. It has to be enough."

* * *

They ran together, though Steve noticed she was slower than usual, and slowed with her. Quietly – so quietly they made their way around to the bluff he had been ascending with the Commandos. Though it was the middle of the night, occasional gun fire and explosions from the trenches below still lit up the night. The men at the big guns were laughing and smoking.

Adeline's face changed then, all her features hardening and sharpening into something cold. In one smooth motion, she pulled out a small knife, and in the same fluid motion – threw it. One man slumped over, the knife buried up to the hilt in his neck.

By the time they realised what had happened, Steve and Adeline were already upon them.

* * *

Adeline was taken aback by the focus on Steve's face. There was no outwards hesitation as he smacked a man backwards over the bluff with his shield. Just a dull flicker of guilt in his eyes that let her know he hadn't changed as much as he had appeared. She felt something in her ease a little at that.

He was still the man she knew.

 _But for how much longer? How much longer would this war carry on?_

She fought on autopilot, with minimal effort, trying to conserve what energy she had left.

She just had to make it to sunrise.

Adeline threw a man off the bluff, pausing to note the lightening horizon. The gunfire from below was getting closer. She could only pray it meant that with the heavy fire gone, their forces were free to fight their way closer. _God, she was tired_.

"Adeline!" Steve's yell drew her out of her reverie, and she turned in time to see the bleeding German launch himself at her, and she found she had no energy to resist, as they both went off the bluff. Steve screamed something unintelligible that she couldn't make out through the rushing wind, and the creams of the man who had fallen with her.

They hit the ground with a thud that Adeline felt in every bone in her body. The fall wasn't high enough to knock her out, but the landing was rocky enough to pierce and batter her body – and kill the soldier she'd fallen with. His death rattle mirrored her own jagged breathing. It was near silent in the sheltered dip between the base of the bluff and the rocks before the beach.

Amilyne just tried to breathe without throwing up. She was hurting, and her body was trying to piece itself back together, and she was just _so tired_.

But dawn was approaching. Gold light was touching the top of the bluff above her now, and in the light, she could see Steve, and he spotted her – and relief filled his face, and Adeline decided she could close her eyes now.


	32. Chapter 32

Steve couldn't focus on the debriefing they were getting in the back of the transport truck. He kept his eyes on Adeline, who'd they'd laid on the medical stretcher in the centre of the back. He could see her eyes moving rapidly under her eyelids. He wondered what she was dreaming about – before realising he probably didn't want to know.

"You alright, Stevie?" Bucky nudged him, and he nodded absently. Bucky chuckled tiredly, "You haven't blinked. I promise she won't disappear in a puff of smoke."

"She's badly injured, Bucky."

Bucky shook his head, "Don't worry about it." Steve shot him a betrayed look, and his eyebrows rose. "You don't know? Steve, she heals herself very quickly. She's like you, but different." Steve had known that Adeline was technically the first and oldest super soldier, but he had never stopped to consider that it meant she could have different abilities to him. He knew she was strong, and fast, but a healing ability changed everything.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really. She'll be right as rain, Steve."

Steve leant over and touched her cheek. It was warm, and at his touch, she moved her head towards him. _"…Steve…_ " she whispered – so low he was sure only he could have heard it.

"I'm here. I'll always be right here." He whispered back. Adeline slept on.

* * *

Adeline ran through the fire – paying no mind to the smoke filling her lungs or the burning of her flesh. _Pain was temporary._ With a crash – she burst through the burning timber of the wooden doors of the warehouse, clutching her gun to her chest, and landing in a crouch outside the disintegrating warehouse. Over one shoulder, she was carrying an unconscious man. As the rest of the Commandos approached her position, she straightened, and threw the man off her. The collision with the snow outside made him jolt awake, and he scrambled upright, and levelled his gun at her. She looked at him unafraid, smirking slightly. "Traitor!" he yelled, and pulled the trigger. The shot hit her squarely in the chest, making her stumble back slightly. Then he crumpled, as something hit him from the side. Steve approached her, and picked up his shield.

"Are you alright?" He asked, eyes boring into the blood staining her singed clothes. She coughed slightly, blood staining her lips.

"Yes. Thank you for coming to my rescue, captain." She said, a twinge of amusement tinging her voice. He coloured.

"Well – I know you would have it under control, I just- when he shot you, I mean-" she put a hand on his arm, effectively stopping his ramble. She _was_ alright – the wound was already closing up, and she assumed the bullet had either gone through, or was being dissolved inside of her. And she did appreciate him being there. Not that she'd ever admit it.

"Thank you, Steve."

He opened his mouth to say something, eyes warm – but before he could speak, the rest of the squad crashed through the snow, appearing before them. "See you got our man, Wolfey." Bucky said cheerily, too cheerily for his slightly bloody knuckles and the bruise blooming over his right eye.

"Not without help, Barnes." She said, jerking her head towards Steve. "Now. Let us 'blow this joint'?" she asked, voice uncertain as she struggled with the unfamiliar phrase that Bucky had coined. Steve smiled softly at her, and she looked away at the sudden flood of emotion his face inspired within her. She was growing weaker to him by the day – despite the horror of the war, the death, the pain and cold – she grew softer and more dependent.

They watched the flames consume the base from the wintry forest. In her pathetic, gooey state, she couldn't help but consider it a metaphor. All her carefully constructed coldness being destroyed by this fire from within. She sighed to herself, and turned her gaze skywards. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Maybe the answers were in the heavens. _Oh, Abe – give me something._

* * *

The war raged on, the violence seeming never ending, the danger growing – despite their continued efforts to stamp it out. It was like trying to put out a forest fire with a bucket of water. Even when one Hydra strong hold fell, there seemed to be three more – Adeline knew that on the surface it looked as if they were winning, but she knew that as long as Hitler and Schmidt were alive – there was no guarantee of anything.

Adeline was tired – deep, _deep_ down. The only thing keeping her going now was the sick craving to see Schmidt's blood. She was still hunting him, sometimes a day behind him, sometimes weeks. The Commandos went where specialist skills were needed – so echoic of her time with the SSA in Germany that it was almost disturbing. She still felt like a predator – and not even her misguided, unwise soft _fondness_ for Steve could change that. She was a killer – and it was that fact that kept her from him as well – she couldn't bare to taint him with all the red on her ledger.

"You alright, Commander?"

Adeline's head jerked around to Bucky – who froze in his approach at her reaction. He smiled easily in the next second, and continued his walk to her position. She had volunteered to watch that night, and had moulded herself to the frozen log on the ground. Judging by Bucky's wince as he took a seat on the snow beside her – it was probably not particularly comfortable. But she didn't notice such trivialities.

He was still looking at her, an earnest curiosity in his eyes – and she realised with a start he was expecting an answer. "Ah. Yes. I am very well." She said, offering him a nod.

Bucky snorted. "I know you are. _Physically_ , at least. I was meaning… your upstairs." He tapped his temple, gathering his jacket around him with his other hand. She didn't think his shiver was all to do with the cold, as something dark and haunted flickered in his eyes. "I can't- I can't stop dreaming about it. Well. Not dreams, more like-"

"Nightmares." Adeline finished for him.

"Yeah." He mumbled. Adeline regarded the handsome man, noting his hunched posture, and his glazed eyes. He was a sniper. A damn _good_ one, too – and yet the sharp focus usually in his gaze was nowhere to be found. "Have you ever – well, I mean, do you even-?" he didn't seem to know what he wanted to ask, but at his slightly embarrassed expression, Adeline gleaned what she needed to know.

"I often think about the _der gräuel_. The horrors." She said quietly, so not to disturb the near-silent night. She could still hear the activity of their camp behind them – but the forest was quiet, the snow deadening and dulling any natural sound. "They haunt me." She admitted, and felt his eyes on her. "It cannot be avoided, this… haunting. But you cannot let it consume you." He nodded slightly. "But at the same time, it is a _wirkung_ , a natural reaction to what has happened."

"So I should just… accept it?" Bucky asked helplessly. "It gets so overwhelming…"

Adeline shook her head, "Never accept pain. Always fight it, do not let it win, do not let it steal you from yourself. It is overwhelming now, because the wound is fresh. Soon it will scar over, and it will simply be there – a reminder of what was." She gripped at her knees, feeling the faint prick of her unholy weapons in her nails. "it will get worse before it gets better." She said, unable to help her words from sounding like a promise.

"You're strong." He said, and he was staring at her. "I can't imagine… you did." She felt her face tighten, felt her walls about to go up. He seemed to notice, and hurried to amend his statement. "What they _made_ you do. I don't know how you… survived it."

She smiled then, more a broken grimace than anything. "I am tired. But there is much to live for…" she could hear Steve's laughter from the camp, and felt her body relax slightly, automatically.

That piercing sniper eye had returned, along with something warm and knowing. "Love?" he suggested softly. Adeline looked at Bucky sharply. He shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips. "We all gotta love something."

"The hunter does not love." Adeline said reflexively.

Bucky's face softened. "You're more than a soldier, Adeline. You're human too, and so is Steve. I don't want either of you to forget that." Adeline was silent. For once, she had nothing to say – no conditioned response for him. At her silence, he sighed slightly, and stood – clapping her on the shoulder. "Make sure you don't freeze out here, commander."

She listened to his crunching steps in the snow as he left her there – alone with her thoughts. /span/p


End file.
